Remembrance of Good and Bad
by MenrowSpirit
Summary: UnderSwap!(AdultCharaxSans)When your such a bad person, how do you handle being in a world that is only good to you. When it's existence rests in your soul and your just a troubled coward in an underground life that you helped put hatred in control. You do the right thing, and darkness consumes you, only the bright blue light of love keeps you from fading completely.
1. Running Away

_So this is an Underswap story with my own take on Chara's personality. I tried to fill in blank spaces the best I could being as the game is incomplete. I also didn't use the full caps of swapSans because I felt it would become an eyesore which as much as talking as he does. Even though the game is incomplete, there are slightly spoilers for the actual game that can be concluded. It's a CharaxSans, AlphysxUndyne and mild tones of PapyrusxAsgore. If these bother anyone, this wouldn't be a fanfic for you. I apologize ahead of time for grammar issues. I also love the fandom calling him Blueberry, so I used it. Undertale belongs to Tony Fox._

* * *

 _My name is Chara and I killed someone. I am a human who fell into an unknown world at the top of Mt. Ebott near my home. I was attacked and saved..but I was scared. A kind and large goat like monster took me into his home and I just wanted to leave. I wasn't..suppose to survive that fall, I didn't want to be here. He wouldn't let me leave. He said I wouldn't understand, he was protecting me. I was scared, I wanted to disappear, he wouldn't let me leave..his large trident came at me, I attacked back...I watched the blood flow from his wounds..I only had a stick..how could he have been so weak...I shouldn't have fought back like he said but...I was only defending myself...he fell to the ground and said he forgave me. He said he was sorry and I was only scared..he apologized for being unable to protect me...his dust covered my sweater and he was gone. I trended my way through the strange world, frog like monsters, giant birds. They terrified me so. Was I actually dead and this was some kind of hell for me? I looked down at the stick in my hand and tossed it to the side, hands shaking. They began to melt in front of my eyes, my feet began to melt to the floor. "In this would it's kill or be killed! Glad you learned quickly, this will make everything a lot easier. Your soul is mine." I cried for help, but no one came. I screamed as I felt my insides melt inside. I wasn't existing. I was disappearing.._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chara sat up on the couch, clenching the blanket tightly that was sweat soaked. "I'm sorry..I'm sorry." She started bawling her eyes out, soaking her sweater sleeves. "Human?!" The bedroom door flew opened and a blue blur ran down the stairs. "I heard you scream! What is the matter?" It was the little knight in training Sans the Magnificent. The adorable little brother of the skeleton bros. She had grown to be close friends with the little sentry. She enjoyed having a friend her age and even his happy attitude was nice to be around. Chara continued to mutter apologies. Sans teared up slightly, climbing on the couch. "Don't cry human! I am here. It is just a dream." Sans hugged the human tightly. He was suppose to capture the said human and take her to Alphys, the royal guard captain and his best friend and trainer, but when Chara refused to fight back, he found that he wanted to be friends with the human. She wasn't very good at his puzzles, but still went out of her way to try and solve them. She apparently was a huge fan of tacos as well. He helped the human become friends with everyone in the underground. She had fought the great Alphys, and by fighting, they mean that they ran away until she almost had a heatstroke. Chara helped her return to her home though and after biting and grinning their way through a set up play date from Sans, found out they actually had a lot in common and started to become friends. Through Alphys, she became friends with her now girlfriend Undyne, the mad scientist of the Hotlands who had helped, and tricked, the poor human through her many puzzles, while being tormented the whole time by the human killing robot star, Nabstabot, the celebrity of the underground TV. She even got to meet the great queen, who was basically mom for everyone in the underground..but there was one person who really loved her there..Temmie...a monster child who somehow had the same powers as her. The ability to reset everything...that she had tried to take her soul...she had no choice but to reset, she was never strong enough to face her.

Each time, she absorbed the human souls and chattered less and less. She almost just enjoyed watching Chara die over and over again. At one point, she had become so distraught that she lost her soul to a wondering spirit. The lost adopted child of the royal family, Frisk. She used her body to cut down monster after monster. Chara looked down at her hands and would see the blood and dust, screaming and unable to make a sound. She was convinced the world would be destroyed had she not came along. The older skeleton brother. A man so lazy yet incredibly smart. He knew of timeline and space distortions. He had is suspicions as they had died out for a while, only to come back again once Chara appeared. She had been the first human in a long time, and it was only when a human was around, that time seemed to distort itself. Papyrus had stopped her, over and over again in the castle, unallowing the human to pass through. Frisk had began to grow weak, doing the fight over and over again..at one point, she watched Papyrus grow tired as Frisk kept trying to fight his way through him. But in this, Frisk had too grown tired, enough for Chara to control her body again. Enough for her to at least, cry her plee. She told Papyrus of different timelines. That they had been friends in most of them. That this was not her, but the fallen human Frisk, the lost child of the throne. Papyrus stared down at the human child as the knife fell from her hands. The older skelly chuckled, telling her that he knew, but it would be hard for him to forgive her for killing everyone..for killing his Sans. Chara said she didn't expect forgiveness, but hoped they would be friends again as she had reset a last time before Frisk could take her body back for her own. She even begged for forgiveness from the monster she killed in the ruins, a kind man named Asgore, who completely had no idea what she was ranting about actually became almost a father figure to her, whenever she wasn't staying at the skelly's house, she was with him..she wish she could stay with him forever. The resets terrified her. Each time, she was forgotten. "Human. Human look at me." Sans grabbed her face, staring at her with bright blue eyes. "It was only a dream. Don't worry! The Magnificent Sans will watch you while you sleep!" "Why?" "Because I am part of the royal guard! It is my job to protect everyone! Even from dreams!" "Sans." Chara continued to cry. "I'm sorry I'm such a cry baby!" She laid her head on his lap, gripping onto his pj pants. Sans started to blush as Chara fell back asleep. He was too good for her.

Sans relaxed and started petting her hair. "what is up Sans?" He turned seeing his tall brother standing there in a sloppy t-shirt with a best big brother worn on it. "The human had a nightmare. But I am here now and will protect her!" Papyrus sighed slightly, leaning over, grabbing his brother's hand off her head. "you shouldn't get close to the human." "But the human is my friend!" "how much do you actually know about her." "I...she..she's nice..." "she's nice cold you mean." "Paps! No puns! That will give me nightmares!" "just be careful little bro." "Aww Paps." He reached his hand out, petting his brothers head. "Don't be jealous. Your still my best brother friend!" Papyrus laughed, brushing his hand off and headed up to bed. He shut his door sighing, listening to Sans talk to sleeping Chrara. "they are too adorable..your making it hard to trust you kid...he's fond of you." The front door flew open the next day. "Where are they?!" Alphys yelled, phone in her hands. Papyrus pointed down beside him, seeing Sans and Chara curled up around eachother sleeping. "Thats so cute!" The guard captain walked over as Papyrus hung up his phone. "pretty adorkable." Alphys frowned, looking up at the older brother as she fixed their blanket around. "Talk about sleeping through a hurricane, I figured I would have woken them up..What's with the look?" Papyrus pulled out a folded up paper from his pocket, holding it out to her. "What's this." "the kid is an artist." "Is this a wedding?" "heh. yeah, check us out." "Am I the one with the triangle head?!" Papyrus snickered, taking a drag from his cig. "she's getting too attached to my brother." "Paps?" "sorry just. you know, with the whole, hunt all the humans for souls stuff. sure, i get the queen's reasons but..i mean..i kinda like the kid too. she's similar to San's age. i can't imagine a whole world after him for his soul." "Papyrus. Your just gonna have to trust your brother. He's actully really tough. I just..don't want to see him hurt either. He's so innocent and kind..look at him I mean, he made friends with the human he was suppose to capture..let alone if he had to kill one." "heh." He rubbed his little brother's head. "Ya just gotta trust her." "see..that's the thing." Papyrus opened his eyes, his one glowed sligthly orange, "i know not too."

Chara awoke to find herself alone on the couch. Her eyes were crusty from the tears of last night and she went to the kitchen to wash her face off. She tensed up as someone came up behind her, placing his hands on the counter. "i found your sketchbook. so, your gonna marry my brother someday?" Chara tensed up as Papyrus leaned over, holding out the picture. "it's not bad. a bit, sketchy." "Papyrus" Chara started to tear up. "your the one who told me not to trust you." "I wanted us to be friends again.." The tall one relaxed some, leaning on top of her head. "I..it.. s.s.. a,..p..picture.." "oh?" "I...I do like Sans a lot. I..don't have any friends where I come from..peculiarly no one close to my age..and he's so good and happy and nice I don't...I don't wanna lose that friendship. Sans is so cool and such and I only wish that..I could..stay..here." Paps spun the kid around moved by her crying face and wiped some tears away. "Kiddo don't cry, humans aren't very absorbent." "I love Sans. You are right. These past months have been amazing since the last re..reset. Since before the one before.. Sans is always making me believe that I have good that..that I know isn't there but." She looked down at the picture. "Y y you can throw it away if you want.." "hey, i'm no art critic besides, i lied." Chara turned red. "What?!" "it's a secret, but why don't you wanna stay then? afraid you'll become planted? you take pretty good care of watering yourself." "I am dirt after all. He so clean and fresh right down to his big old heart." Papyrus stared at the human, tilting his head slightly as she mumbled. "Your all so wonderful and dear to me and I don't deserve it. I'm not a good person. I'm so different from Sans..it's probably why I value his friendship so much. He makes me feel safe and not afraid..like I don't have to hurt anymore." Papyrus grabbed the child's arm, pulling down the sleeve. "heh..i am surprised i never noticed this." He said, staring at the scars on her wrist. Chara pulled it back. "Don't act like you know me either?! I don't come from a happy world like down here. I don't have a family to go back to every night!"

She pushed his arm away. "Temmie isn't completely wrong. It's do what it takes to survive or die on the surface. Everyone is safer down here.. especially once I am gone." Chara stormed from the kitchen, slamming the front door, determined to get as far away from the skeleton as possible. Her feet trended through the snow frustratingly kicking it about and made her way to Waterfall. She loved it in there. The waterfalls were inspirational and she liked to draw the scenes the echo flowers sang about. But today she didn't feel it. The child gripped her wrist tightly. There was a reason that she went to the mountain in the first place. "Hey hey hey." Chara jumped slightly seeing Sans behind her. "What are you doing all the way out here human?!" Chara said nothing as she turned back to the water. "Where do you think the water goes?" He sat down beside her as they stared over the waterfall. "I think it goes to a giant lake where tons of fish people like Undyne live!" Chara laughed. Sans smiled wider. "Do you think they are obsessed with anime too?" Chara asked. "Probably! And they probably have an Alphys best friend too!" "All shapes and sizes." They continued on laughing, the girl forgetting about her encounter with her friends older brother. She had grown close to the wide eyed skeleton. He was everything she wasn't that she could never be strong enough to be. "This is just precious!" They turned to see Nabstabot there, a camera guy behind him. A camera ghost. It was his cousin Happstablook, but everyone called her Blooky. She was famous for her Undernet stories and often wrote the shows for her more musically inclined cousin. "Wowwie! Napstabot! What are you doing out here?!" "Finding my next special! You two are so adorable together And the story! I can see it now, two child draw together by puppy love and rainbows, kept apart by who they are. A forbidden romance between monster and human." "R r romance?!" Sans turned blue, pulling at his bandanna around his neck. "We are just friends. Pals. Chums..uh..other words!" Chara frowned, forgetting that at any time the celebrity could appear in Waterfall. Sure, she liked him and after their fight, even helped him realize how much stardom had gone to his head and wanted to connect back with the common folk.

"Come on. Please let us follow you around for our special!" "Y you don't have permission to use the humans face on TV! Can't you see she's embarrassed! However you can follow me, the Magnificent Sans around as much as you please!" Chara pulled her head down into her sweater. "Nooooo." She muttered and groan. "Ah. Well it's either that or I could turn you in to the queen." "No no! I'll...I'll do it.." "Great! Are you OK holding the camera dude?" "Oh of course." The pink ghost said, determined. Chara frowned, taking out her sketchbook and began drawing. "Oh what are you doing there?" She turned it around and the robot was taken back. "Its you missing your arms again." "Alright maybe we don't need a whole segment but how about we play more on the puppy love. I know a lovely date. Children on dates is a big thing. It is sure to bump my ratings." "Especially with me in it! I have practiced since our last date human!" Chara laughed slightly but unenthused. "OK sans..but no ma.." "Make up! I will not have you on my show looking so sad and drab. We are off to Hotlands dude!" Before she could get away, the strong robotic arms took her away as Sans was unaware of what happened at first then finally caught on, chasing after. Before Chara could really processed what just happened, they we already at NTT resorts. Papyrus has taken her here once before and was a little annoyed she never got to actually eat. "Alright. You are gonna be here. Cameras are there and there and a little one right here. Never look at any of them unless your being dramatic." The celebrity said, fixing up Sans shirt and sleeves. "I should had sent you back as well. But your human is the star!" "What? I though I was." "Honestly neither of you are I am." Nabsta laughed. "Alright act natural. Action. shuu quiet on set, she's about to come out." Chara stood behind them, refusing, her arms crossed. Nabstaot frowned, picking her up and extended his arms putting her in the seat. "A little camera shy is all." He tried to laugh it off but felt the human was gonna give him trouble.

She frowned, pulling accessories from her hair and tossing them on the table, messing her short hair back up. "He..made me wear this." She saw Sans star shaped eyes fixated on her. "W..what." "Blue is my favorite color!" She stared down at the girly blue dress she was wearing and sighed. "I'm feeling a bit blue myself." "Human.." "I hope you don't turn green in envy" "Remind me to punish Papyrus later for being a bad influence!" Chara laughed and it put Sans slightly at ease. "Can..can I talk to you about something? As friends?" "Best friends?" "Best not brother and not teacher friends!" Chara frowned slightly seeing the skeleton fiddling with his gloves. "What." "Ah well...I never wanted to bring it up but..do..do you hate my brother?" "Oo drama, zoom up on his face." The director said moving his cousin slightly forward. "W what makes you say that?" "Well..I know he's a lot older then us, which is why he's lucky to have such a cool dude like me looking after him..but lately..well the past few months you two seem to be..fighting? Or like..more you disagreeing with him a lot and him just smiling. He always smiles, its the one thing he's not lazy at!" Sans exclaimed as a waiter came over. "What can I get for you today." "Do you have tacos?" The girl asked as Sans face started to light up. "Its the favorite food of the magnificent Sans. Making it the best food." "I will go fetch that." The waiter said, obviously annoyed. "Human! You called me the Magnificent Sans! You never had before." "Do you prefer blueberry?" "I love that nickname!" The girl sighed, resting on her elbows, avoiding eye contact. Avoiding looking into the never judging eyes. Eyes that looked at her a way none ever should. "I can't deny it. You are magnificent...I was fighting with your brother because..I..I need to go and I probably won't be coming back." She thought for a second she could see his soul crack. "W what do you mean? Are you going on vacation." "No..I don't think I will ever be able to explain it to you but while I'm around you will never get to the surface, no one ever will." "Well sure they will. If we just go talk to the queen, I bet she would let us open the barrier. Alphys always talks about needing human souls." "It won't happen." "Huh?"

"Look Sans ..your really special to me." She put her hand on top of his just seeing his smile. He was as happy as he could be. "Your pretty content huh?" "Yes. I get to be on TV with my human bestie!" "Sigh. Sans you should forget about me. Your strong and kinda and make everyone around you happy. I don't deserve that same treatment." "Why not. Don't..don't you still wanna be friends." She pulled back. It would break his heart, but if it made his life easier in the future, shed have to. "No. I don't wanna be friends with you." She said sarcastically. A half smile under flowing tears. "Your a goody two shoes and I'm a bad girl. I've killed and hurt people Sans. I steal, I have a pack of your brothers smokes right here I was gonna trade off for my own selfishness. I lie, I'm a cheat, I'm not a good person." "Human.." "Don't look at me like that!" "If..if you were such a bad person, you would have killed me and Alphys and our friends right?" Chara pulled the dress up over her clothes and ran off. "I'm sorry Sans. I hope you understand someday!" "Oh this is gonna kill our ratings..we can edit this right?" His crew nodded muttering among themselves. "Alright. Zoom in on the kid, I wanna catch what happen...hey!" A large bone blocked their path. "What the. Hey! Your messing with my crew!" The taller skeleton walked past, staring at the celebrity, eye glowed slightly. "this special is canceled." He walked over to his brother who just sat at the table, hand on his chest. "hey cool dude. so you were on TV." The brother gave no response and Papyrus put his cig out on the table and knelt over. "Did I do something wrong big brother? was I..not magnificent enough? Why doesn't..she want to be friends anymore..maybe I.." "hey hey bro. where do humans live?" "The surface." "so where do you think the human is going?" "To the surface? But she acted weird when I brought it up.." "so you drew this huh?" Sans looked down at the picture he had interrogated the human about. "Big brother! What were you doing going through her picture book?!" "you like the kid huh?" Sans was bright blue, his eyes blacked out. "you wanna marry the human someday?" "Papyrus!" He grabbed the picture from his brother, folding it up. "little advice little bro. when a girl runs from you crying. you chase after." "Uh...right!" Sans jumped down and ran out of the resort.

He hurried his way to the elevator, pressing the bottoms constantly, despite it not actually making the elevator go any faster. "Please please please move." The doors flew open and he ran. His short little legs were actually quiet fast. He entered the castle garden that stood before the barrier room. The girl stood at the doorway, staring up at the rainbow magical shielding that kept people in and out. Her sweater was covered in dust and blood. "H h human!" She tensed up, turning back slightly and held something behind her back. "Why are you here?" Sans stepped closer, causing her to tense up as he stood feet from her. "I..I know your lieing." The human stared at the guard in training. "You do wanna be friends! We've done so many things together, eating so many tacos..I um..I really like you human!" "Chara." 'What?" "My name is Chara." "Ok Human Chara! Do you have to leave?" "Yes.." "Well. I'm gonna wait for you to come back then!" "What?" "Your gonna come back and visit right?" "You should forget about me..and you know that's hard for me to say. You don't need a bad friend like me." "I think that's my choice to make!" Sans said walking over and hugged the human. "Sans." She kept a hand behind her back and hugged the skeleton with her free arm. "I want to stay so much. But no one will be safe while I'm here. Besides, your gonna be part of the royal guard and your gonna have so many friends. Who would care about one human like me." "I would!" Chara started crying more causing Sans to start crying. "I would miss you and care about you! I..I l l o..o..." The skeleton couldn't get his words out anymore and just kept crying. "Don't cry anymore!" Chara pushed him back. "Alphys would be mad at us." "Right, she doesn't like cry babies into the guard." The skeleton laughed. "Always be yourself Sans. It's one of your best qualities." "Here." He took off his bandanna and wrapped it around her neck. "Now you won't forget about me ok?" Chara placed her hand on it. "But." "I have so many don't worry!" Sans grinned. "Sans.." "Yes." "Please don't forget me! Maybe we will meet again." "I won't!" "Good bye Sans the Magnificent." "Good bye Chara the human." Chara hesitated and hurried off through the barrier. Sans pulled out the folded up picture in his pocket, it was the doodle he stole from Papyrus, taking out a pencil and crossed out the word human and put Chara above it.

"so the kids gone huh?" "Yes." Papyrus walked over. "The Chara human has gone home now. But she will be back. She said so herself." "heh Sans, don't let dames fool you. especially one like her." "What is a dame?" He looked down at his little brothers doodling. "so u really drew that?" "Yes. Chara had so many colored pencils I wanted to use them..I guess I should have removed the picture though." "Sans!? Papyrus?! What are you doing here?" They turned seeing Alphys run into the room. "Don't tell me you guys." "We what Alphys?! What's wrong? Why are you so sweaty?!" "The queen has been killed. Her clothes and crown was found in a pile of dust." Papyrus glared back at the barrier. "She's...on vacation right?" They looked at Sans. "She is the queen and probably needed a break." "He..he doesn't understand does he?! The human betrayed us! She killed our queen..I can't believe ...after all this. I though this human was different!" "C..chara is different." They looked down at Sans. "Who?" "The human. Her name is Chara and she wouldn't hurt anyone right!?" "Sans. You've heard what kind of person she is." "I?" Alphys put her hands on his shoulders. "Your little ..date was live." Wowwie. I was on live tv?! No wonder the human was nervous. Not used to the lime lite like myself myehehe." "You should leave Paps. This is royal guard business. I would hate for them to try and tie you into this." The older skelly sighed. "Its alright. I know a short cut." He lifted up his brother and they vanished from the door. Alphys stared out at the barrier, hands clenched tightly in a fist. "Human..how...how could you..we trusted you..I swear if you ever come back..I will take your soul!" **"I would like that too."** An errie voice said as she looked back, seeing a strange creature standing there. "Who are.." Alphys scream filled the castle walls.

Chara had made her way down to the orphanage she lived, telling the story about everything that happened...and no one seemed to even care that she had been missing. She knew that if another human fell into the Underground, Temmie would get the soul she needed to take over and destroy everything. No one would help her cover up the hole in the mountain even if it meant having no more children go missing. There her life of crime began that night, stealing shovels and bags of quick drying cement from the near by shops. If no one was gonna help her, she was gonna do it herself. No one would ever fall into Mt. Ebott again if she could help it. If she could do one thing right in her life. Maybe someday, she could be forgiven.

* * *

 _(So in most fanart, swapsans is portrayed a lot younger then original Sans. I don't believe this is true, but for the sake of this fanfic, he starts out smallbones and there will be a time skip, where he's basically normal swapsans. Thanks for reading so far.)_


	2. Time Passed

"Come on kid. You can't hide away forever. You owe us a lot of money and well, the boss is getting impatient." A woman hide against the door of a rundown apartment. There was little furniture aside essentials and art supplies all over the floors. "Maybe she went out the back?" "Ya, she's too stupid to hide from us. You check around the property, I'm gonna break this door open." "Ok boss." "Can't collect money if I'm dead." She grabbed a duffel bag and started throwing things into it, supplies, sketchbooks, and whatever canned food she could easily open. She reached in her pocket, pulling out a lighter and thumbed it lovingly. It was a skull head that breathed the fire to light stuff. She pried open a paint can, throwing paint of all colors about the room, before climbing out to the fire escape, she lite a paper on fire chuckling before tossing it in, setting the whole room on fire. It began to spread faster then she planned and a few unopened cans of paint started to heat up and then exploded, sending the loan sharks outside the door and the woman out the window flying. "God damn it!" She held her leg and pulled apart her t-shirt, wrapping it around her bleeding and probably messed up leg. She snuck her away through the city, barely carrying her weight as every time she thought she was safe to stop, they would be near-by. She couldn't tell you how much money she owed, who she was in trouble with or barley even remember what got her here anymore. Her life was filled with debt and crime, never getting ahead of it, never having enough money or courage to escape. She left her city once, only to find herself dragged back here. It was as if something wanted to keep her here. There was no place for her to hide...no place that she wanted to go expect one. As if someone guided her hand, she was taken to the cursed mountain where people feared going. The woman hide her way through the trees and boulders as she avoided the flashlights of her dept collectors. "You can't run." "Hell, if she runs the way she paints, she might." "Shut up. Your not suppose to compliment them like that. Only their money is good for it, if she had any! That's why were are gonna break her little artist thumbs and fingers, hehehe." "Fuck you." The woman muttered, stepping back a bit as her foot landed on different material.

A shotgun sound blasted through the air. "Come out! You can't hide forever. Your little stunt was impressive if you weren't such a bitch, the boss might love to have you along." One of the men yelled. "We could bury her in an avalanche." "What?" Then how the hell would we get the money dumb skull!" "Well well!" She stared up seeing the bright light in her face, shotgun pointed at her. "Step back, I don't want blood on my shoes." "It might look better, blood would go with your eyes." She said, shrugging as they forced her back. "Shut up bitch. Where is the money." "Eh, don't really have any." He fired the shells at her feet, causing shrapnel to fly around her body, the ground cracking below her slightly. "Come on buddy. If your gonna kill me, do it? I'm not moving anywhere." She laughed, pissing off the men. "Hey, worst comes to worst, we can sell your body on the black market. You can make some great steroids from bones." The man laughed, firing another shot at her feet causing one of the other men to slap the backside of his head. "Fucking aim will you! She's not moving..wait what is that?" The ground began to break away as the men stepped back. "Shit!" They all backed up as the ground began to gave out from under them, sending the woman falling down into the dept of the mountain. "Well, fuck." The woman stared up at the ceiling after regaining conscious, barley any light shone through as the ceiling had collapsed in on itself. She started laughing almost histariclly, "You are kidding right?! I go out of my way to prevent people from coming here..and you drag me back." She whispered. She pulled herself to her feet, feeling a dark and almost sad aura surrounding her. The ruins felt quiet and un- lively that she was used too. The flowers below her feet were wilted and dead, no longer have been cared for. The front door of the ruins home was a wonderful and depressing site. It was covered in webs, cracked, decaying as if it was no longer lived in. "Be a good place to hide for now." She chuckled, walking around, finding none of the lights working. It felt cold and dry from the warming comfort she remembered of the place. Her stuff was thrown in the big chair as rummaged through the kitchen. "Nothing..man I'm starved." She made her way to the chair, using her lighter to light up the fire place and piled up with a dusty old blanket. "I'm sorry to burn these papers Asgore...but it looks like there's no ones here in a while."

The cell phone in her pocket was useless as she could get no reception and she had trouble getting the tv to run. "There is like, no power left here huh..it's weird that he'd leave it in such shape.." She stretched and pulled out on of her cans of tuna, prying it open. "Ah yes. Food." She started devouring the food and laughed, curling up. "This..this is a good place to die..the only place I ever belonged." Her mind started to wonder as she fell asleep. She was unsure how long she had been out before she heard footsteps walking about the ruin. The fire had long been out and she quickly hide behind the chair as they came up the stairs. "yeah yeah, calm down. no one come out here anymore." She tensed up seeing a skeleton wonder about the home. He stopped in the doorway, leaning back slightly. "you really think any humans are gonna fall down here?" "I must check everyday! That is my duty!" She faintly heard a voice yelling up the stairs. "ok bro." The skeleton walked about, he stared at the fireplace as she moved further behind the chair. "today might be your lucky day." He laughed as he noticed the bag and items scattered about the floor. He knelt down, pulling up a bag of green plants. "this is?" He picked up some between his fingers, "this is good shit." He felt a blade tap the back of his head. "Now, I know your not trying to steal from me." She smiled, recognizing the orange hoodie of an older skeleton. "we could share." "Heh, yeah why the hell not?" She flipped her switchblade back and sat beside the skeleton, packing a pipe and lite it. "Here." He put out his cig and took the pipe. "hehe, shit, this is pretty good." "Yeah? It's all natural. I grow it myself." "not bad. not as good as my shit but." "Oh really?" "seriously! how is this THIS good." The woman started laughing, causing the skeleton to laugh, "I told you. It's natural." "even bugs?" "Expecully bugs, bees mostly." "how you get bees for better weeds? Hehe." "I mostly bee nice to them." "hehe nice." The smoke filled the living room. "so human, how long have you been down here?" "Heh, even in the dark you can tell I'm human?" "no monsters are gonna come up here." "I guess that gives it away huh...what happened?'

"we are at war. and unlucky for you, your soul is just what we need to end it." "Hehe, sorry Papyrus, I can't let you do that. We both know it will end badly." The woman started talking on as a book caught the skeleton's attention, he flipped through it, almost letting out a regretful sigh. "i don't believe i ever told you my name." The woman tensed up laughing slightly as the high was coming down, "Papyrus? I..I'm sorry I assumed you know. Hehe, just like me, off assuming first." "hey I can't blame you. it is pretty cold in here, probably got a little brain freeze is all. let me turn up the heat for you dirty queen killer!" Suddenly the fireplace bursted into flame as the woman jumped to her feet, brandishing her knife as she was thrown against the wall by her soul. "so i guess you got bored and decided to come back to kill more." "What?" "you murdered our queen! and now we are at this war." Papyrus stared at the woman who dropped her blade. He had almost a look of surprise on his face. "heh, guess my soul is I'm pretty ugly huh? I haven't bothered to fix my makeup or anything." She noticed he was fixated on her soul so she looked down, seeing the blue heart there with a lowering hp bar. He watched as it was slowly going down by small points. "your love is.. you had murdered a boss monster like her..it wouldn't be this low." "Would you look at that." She placed her hand on top of it. "I am dieing after all. I was mostly being sarcastic." She looked at Papyrus's face, his hand shaking slightly. "Just do me a favor, when I die, destroy my soul or something, we don't want Temmie getting it huh. Oh, and could you maybe just, leave me here to die? I don't have long anyway. I don't really want to face the royal guard." "chara.." The skeleton put her down, just staring down at her. "Hey, you can stay and finish this bowl with me first if you want." She said walking past him and knelling down, piling back up in the blanket. "you still draw huh?" "Yeah..I guess that's how you figured it was me?" "kinda dark in here to see you before, kinda took a shot in the dark." He stared down at her and she laughed. "I don't need your pity Papyrus. I'm sorry that even leaving doesn't sound like it helped anyway...well.. atleast I did something good. I kept any other humans from getting in here."

Papyrus sat down beside her. "why is your hp so low?" "Heh, guess I've never been much of a fighter huh." She could tell he was getting tired of her sarcasm. "I..haven't lived well. I'm down here completely by a flook. Running from people I owed some money to..I think I messed up my leg pretty bad..and tried to get out shrapnel that I could but at this point there is no point. I can't keep hiding. Dieing would be so much easier and well, I'm comfortable here. It was the only place I really called home..at least felt like home anyway." She laid down onto the floor. "Come back in a few days. I'm sure my soul will be ripe for the taking..sorry to greet an old pal this way huh?" The woman laughed, drifting off to sleep. "I am glad I got to at least see a friend again before I called it quits." The skeleton looked down at the woman and gathered her things in the small duffel bag. "sorry kid. i don't keep promises." He picked her up as they vanished from the ruins home. She dreamed about the snow. It was falling gently around her as she laid out, staring up at it. A blue scarf flew across her vision just outside of her line of site. "Sans.." She closed her eyes and felt a hand run along her face, causing her to weep. Her vision faded and became blurry before focusing back on the environment around her. "Where is this?" She sat up, seeing a bare room around her, almost like a prison with bars to wide to keep anyone in. Chara heard paper rustle and looked down to a note tapped to her chest. "What is this?" "dear kid. i couldn't just leave ya out there to die. i think you need to suffer some for what you've done first. maybe seeing my brothers shining face will help. i figured that would be punishment enough. your friend, Papyrus." "Papyrus! You;ve betrayed me!" She stood up, gathering her bag and started to open the front door before shutting it quickly, hearing Papyrus's voice outside with another she didn't recognize. "You really captured a human! I'm so proud of you big brother." "yeah, they are pretty injured though. you should probably care for them until Alphys comes by." "What?! You just left them like that?!" "eh, i was bone-tired from trying to capture them. they didn't find it to be as humorous as me." "Papyrus no! Your gonna kill them with your puns!"

She sank against the door slightly. "That was Sans's voice?..it's so..different now..." She started laughing as she threw her bag out the window and climbed out afterwards. "I'm sorry Paps. I can't let anyone have my soul." And out into the snow she went. Her footsteps trended through the snow, that was a lot colder then she remembered. Its like the weather had gotten worse the further from the town she went. "I don't ever remember it being this cold..even when the blizzards hit..it..feels like a constant blizzard.." Help." "Someone! Anyone?!" She heard voices calling from out in the whiteness as the snow grew stronger. "Hello?!" She called, following the voices the best she could, seeing a couple of kids caught in the growing blizzard. "What the hell are you guys doing out here?" It was a small bunny and rock child with a pait of teenage dogs. "I was trying to look for my brother when we fell down the cliff side." She stared over the edge where an older rock teen and dog fell. "Can you get us up!?" "Don't talk to her. Teenagers rule the snow sides!" The one yelled at his friend. "Stop being difficult stupid brother!" "Yeah, besides dude, she has sweet tattoos. Shes a cool adult." "Aw gee, thanks for noticing." Chara laughed. "I know how to get down there. Come on. I know a way down there." "But its so hard to see!" "I know the path well! Come on. Take my hand." She lead the children down the slippery path to the lower part where reindeer monsters were known to live. The rock hugged her brother tightly, arguing with him about being stupid by going out here. "Come on, there is a neat cave up here." "Why should we listen to you?" "You don't have to, but the cave is pretty neat, its dark and barley lite up. I guess only the bravest would go there." "Well I'm brave!" The dog teen said and the others followed. "Yeah, i'm brave too!" "Well come on then." Chara laughed, leading them all into a small cavern hidden in the snowy cliff side. "Wow." "Yoo. This is so cool! IT's just like Waterfall." Chara collapsed against a wall laughing. "What were you idiots doing out here anyway?! And don't give me that teenagers rule crap ok?" The human complained. "We were looking for the beast." "Huh?" "Yeah, they said there is a beast wondering about the woods, hurting people. Supposibly it was the queen's doing." "The queen?" The human asked and the kid laughed. "Have you been living under a rock?"

"The queen used to be super nice and she would always go around giving people presents. But then they say she disappeared one day." "I heard she fell because of a murderer." The other dog chimed in. "That's just a myth to keep us scared! Supposibly her child took over. I didn't even know she had one." "She's really pretty though..the few times she's been seen in person." The sister rock said. "Yeah, but she's such a bitch." "Hey!" "I'm telling mom you cursed!" "Yeah, it's not cool to use that word!" The older teens started to almost fight and Chara separated them. "Hey, knock that off." "Now we are at war...there have been a lot of beasts attacking everyone lately. Innocent people." "So we came up here on a dare to see if it was true." "Is it?" The human asked and the rock teen sighed. "We never found it. The blizzard came in to quickly." "Poo." The youngest of them started crying slightly. "I'm hungry. Why did you have to come out here?!" "No one asked you to come look for me!" "Here." She dug through her bag. "I have a bit, you guys can have it." "Aright!" "If!" She pulled the can back, "You all share." "Ughhh." "We can share." "I'm not too hungry so I'm ok." She opened up her cans of tuna salads and shared them around with everyone. She listened to the kids stories of the beasts and of the war and sometimes it occasionally diverged to Nasbstabot's tv show. Chara must have clunked out during one of the stories because she woke up to the kids shaking her. "Are you ok? The blizzard seems to have calmed down." "Was I asleep." "Yeah..are you ok?" "I'll be ok. Let's head back home. I'm sure your parents are a little worried." "Dads gonna be so mad at you!" The girl rock said as they headed out of the cavern. "This place is so cold." She said, rubbing her arms. "Do you hear something?" The children tensed up, hearing a strange growling gurgle. "It's the beast!" The children screamed and she turned suddenly, seeing the large half melted and white monster standing there, a large whole of emptiness in it's face. "It's an amalgamate!" Chara tensed up, drawing her switchblade. "What are you gonna do?!" The children asked. "Nothing. It's just self defense...this one looks strange compared to the others.."

"I told you it was real!" "We never should have taken that dare!" The children and teens cowered behind her. She started chuckling, holding her chest. "I don't have the hp left to fight..one attack and I...death by protecting these kids..not how I saw myself dieing.?" She got on her knees, ready to block the beast from the children. She never even had the chance to try and reason with the beast before it shot a large lazer from it's melting mouth hole. She closed her eyes and heard magic swirl around them, blocking the attack from them. She opened her eyes, seeing large bones there, cracking from the attack and dissolved. "Didn't I tell you once already? Snowdin is my home. And as long as you attack it. Your attacking me." She saw the blue scarf from her dreams fly past her vision as it barley came into view. "The Magnificent Sans is your fight here beast!" Six larges bones formed in the air and charged the beast, causing it to absorb the attack and when it tried to move towards then a giant bone formed, blocking it's way. "Hahah. Couldn't handle this one huh? Not as tough as you've been making yourself out to be Myeh hehehe." It looked about the giant bone, but as it tried to go around, another kept appearing. Eventually, it gave up and moved away back into the cliff side, almost appearing to float off and disappear. Chara stared up at the skeleton, speechless. He turned laughing. "Haha. The beast didn't stand a chance. Are you children ok?" "We are teenagers!" "I suppose you are. My question still stands." "Yes! the cool adult helped us!" "She saved us from the blizzard." "Well then! The magnificent Sans thanks you..you..do look like you've been in better shape though." "Sans..." She reached her hand out, tears forming in her weak eyes as she barley got to grasp his hand before collapsing. For the first time in a long time, she didn't dream. She felt at peace and calm, something that she hadn't felt in so long.


	3. Hey Human

Her conscious regained as she heard a comforting hum. "sans you don't have to be that thuro. Alphys is just gonna." "She helped protect the kids, the least I can do is wrap up her wounds. Besides, she was losing hp by the hour." Her sight finally focus, seeing the skeleton standing there, frozen with bandied in his hand. "Don't be startled human." He leaned forward and put the bandage on her face. "I don't know what you got into, but I've never seen anyone with so much metal in their body...aside Nabstabot, but he's a robot so..speechless I see? That is alright. I would be in my presence as well! meyh hehe." Papyrus leaned over the couch, "tell her what happened." "What happened?...oh!" He sat on the couch beside her, lifting her arm. "I had to leave and get more band aids you were so hurt. But, I couldn't get this to wash off." Chara finally smiled. "Well, it's permanent." "What?! Who would do this to you?!" The woman laughed, "No no. I did it on purpose. It's art. Take a look." "Woowie." He grabbed her arm, staring at the tattooed sleeve on it. She shivered slightly under his touch. His bones always had a slight sense of warmth, despite having no flesh. "Is this a fish?" "Yesh, kinda, it's called a leviathan. A beautiful and wise creature that lives in the ocean." "Whoa. And this one?" He indicated the yellow dragon wrapped around it. "That's her lover, a dragon." "Whoa. That's so romantic! And this?" He looked at her hand, seeing it tattooed with an orange and fiery skull in a twisted hood. "That is death." Her eyes shifted to Papyrus who didn't seemed amused as he blew out some smoke in her face. "He is a reminder of what I have done, always judging me." He looked about her arm, seeing a spider with a bow tie and a fiery face surrounding by donuts. Between the empty spaces of the large ones there was all sorts of creatures, there were golden flowers, a dragon like goat surrounded in a heart and a similar one, surrounded by a crown. "hey. show her which one was your favorite." "Oh! Yeah, I like this one!" He pointed to her shoulder, gently taking a large band aid off. It was another skull with a glowing blue eye and a blue scarf surrounding them. "What's this one." Chara smiled. "My best friend..he is life. He is a memory I don't wanna forget." "he kinda looks familiar doesn't he Sans?" Chara glared at the older brother who shrugged his shoulders. "Kinda. I like his colors though! Do you have more?"

Chara sat on the couch next to the skeleton, showing him her small scattered tattoos. A sword in a heart here, a white dog there. One stuck up out just above her tank top. "What about that one?" She placed her hand on her chest. "That one..."She lowered her top slightly, causing Papyrus to grab her hand. "i think you've talked to the human enough for now. they should probably rest." "Oh yeah! My apologizes human. I just got very fascinated. Your like a walking sketchbook!" "Oh? Thank you. That's the nicest thing anyone's said about me." "What?! I'm sorry. Umm..your tattoos look nice!" Chara laughed, "It's OK. I'm not fishing for them." "Human!" Sans jumped up. "I never properly thanked you for helping save the kids! You were very brave." "Heh. I was just in the right place at the right time." "HOWEVER! I was very worried when you left the capture cell! Let me know next time!" "Hey, I can't just let you turn me over to the queen. I don't wanna have to fight her." "Really? Wow. You'd rather be friends with her then?!" "What?" "Well you don't wanna fight her, so you wanna be friends right?!" "Uh, sure." "Well, I will be your friend too! My name is the Magnificent Sans human! Are you hungry? I can make extra for dinner if Papyrus doesn't mind." The older skeleton hopped over the couch, plopping down. "Paps! Don't do that! You'll mess up the couch!" "sorry bro." The guard went off into the kitchen. "I hope tacos are ok." "Tacos sound great!" She called as the tall skeleton grabbed her hand, "i'm death huh? always judging you." "You are my conscious. I'm not a good person. As long as you were there with that judging eye, I never killed anyone after that...should have though. Maybe if I actually fought back I wouldn't have been beaten to near death so much." Paps stared down at her and she sighed. "What do you wanna know? I was an orphan, I had no friends, no family, the streets were my home, and art was my escape."

She reached over the couch, reaching into her bag and pulled out her sketchbook. "This is how you knew it was me huh? Guess there's one addiction I can't quit." She reached up, grabbing his cig and put it out. "I don't want you smelling up my pages." He chuckled. "i like that one." He put his hand out, stopping her flipping. "Of course you would!" It was a collab of doodles of Pap's head, decorated in cig smoke or hiding in a hoodie or just smiling. "they are really good..you've gotten really good." He continued flipping through. Some were just doodles, some where intricate pieces. "whoa whoa, what do we have here?" "No Paps! That's private!" He grabbed the book, turning it upside down and flipping through the backs of the pages. "is this my brother?" He giggled. "Give it back!" He jumped up, flipping through the pages. Many were intricate almost stain glass pieces, a lot of him as a child that she remembered him as. Others as what she imagined him grown up to be. One caught his eye in particular of a shadowy and angelic figure in a blue scarf, descending down to a shadow, reaching out for a broken and cracked heart. "That's my first picture I drew in there." He looked at the woman who stared at the floor, hand hesitantly reaching up, covering her chest. "I've..tried to..end it a lot..it's why I first ever came to the mountain..heh but.." Her hand moved over to the cloth wrapped around her non-tattooed arm. "I couldn't find the will to do it. I would hear his voice and I felt..calm and free, if only for a second." Papyrus, flipped back a few pages and stared down at her, leaning over slightly. "my brother is stronger then you remember, and i trust him, but if you even think of hurting him." His eye glowed slightly, "well, you see me as death for a reason." "Oh human! Your standing. That's great! Come come. You need to eat and get your hp back up!" Papyrus patted her back as he walked by. "Paps! Don't put honey on it! I work so hard to make it taste good your ruining it!"

Sans was fascinated by the colorful human, but perhaps that she learned, there had not been a human down there since she left. She did at least one thing right, and it was keep people out of the Underground. She learned more of this war..of the queen asking for everyone to hunt humans souls..the increase of strange beasts attacking innocent monsters. They had her sleep on the couch that night, instead of putting her back in them human capturing cell. Chara found it hard to sleep and walked out, staring up at the snow. It was never day or night time, in the sense it was on the surface, but she could tell people where sleeping by the lights all off and shops closed up. It was peaceful. "Hey human!" She jumped, seeing Sans standing there, closing the door, the sketchbook in his hand. "Hey. Did I wake you. I tried to close the door quietly." She noticed him refused to look her in the face. "Is something up?" She said, holding her arms in the cold. He turned the notebook over to the page with doodles of his younger self. "Is..is this me?" "Ah..yeah..I'm sorry. I guess I was kinda obsessed with you huh?" "But I have never met you before human! How could you draw this?" She lowered her arms slightly, staring at him and then smiled half hazardly, tearing up and looking off a direction. "You..don't recognize me at all..I guess you did forget about me...that's good...I'm a crappy person now anyway..not like you Sans. You've become so amazing and all the kids seem to know you. You must have tons of friends now and..." He suddenly tackled her, hugging her tightly as they laid in the snow. "Papyrus showed me your art book! You did come back didn't you Human?!" She smiled. "I shouldn't have." "No!" He gripped her tightly, causing her to start blushing. "You came back like you said you would and you have the art and..and.." He started to tear up as she sat up, him hugging her tightly. "I never forgot about you Chara." "Sans." She held him back. "I couldn't ever forget about you. Look, I still have your bandanna." She said, showing him her arm. "You did keep it! Oh Chara. I'm so glad you came back! I..I missed you alot. I'm not part of the Royal Guard yet, but I did make a lot more friends, Alphys and Undyne are still my friends and I got to hang out with Nabstabot and his cousin and the kids think I'm kinda cool Meyh hehehe."

He stopped talking for a bit, standing up. "Chara! Your cold. You should come back inside!" He held out his hand and she smiled, taking it and he pulled her to her feet, causing him to blush slightly. "Wow..your..umm...?" She stared smiling, "Sans! Your so adorable! Look at you." It was the first time she had actually stood next to him since she got back, and found herself a head taller then him. "You think I'm adorable?!" Sans's eyes turned bright and stary eyed that he was known for. "Yes I do! And you were so cool! Your magic is so powerful now! You scared that beast right away." "You really think so?!" She hugged the skeleton tightly. "Yes...yes.." She leaned over slightly, burying her face in his scarf. "Yes...I missed you Sans." They sat on the couch, looking through her book as he told her about all the things he had done since she left, but when he asked about her, she was very avoidance of the question. "So the cool skull? That's me right?" He asked, looking at her shoulder. "Yes Sans. It's you. Your my best friend after all." "I am?!" "Always." She laughed and leaned back into the couch, relaxing. "I'm sorry I woke you up." "I was not sleeping anyway..Papyrus wanted to talk to me." "About me?" "Yes..he told me to ..take care of you." "What?" "Your our friend and we shouldn't take you to the queen..she... well, the good Queen Toriel di..died.. and her daughter took over, which I never even knew she had but..she's..not good..he won't tell me details after that, but you can stay here for now on if you want! Just like old times." "I would like that Sans." She leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder as he stiffened up. "I would like that a lot." Suddenly he was lifted in the air by his brother and put under his shoulder, carried upstairs. Chara laughed and laid down, "I get it it." heading back to sleep. Over the next few weeks, she stayed wit the skeletons just like old times. Her hp slowly worked it's way back up to normal. Her and Sans became close friends just like old times and his brother's gaze constantly on them. She was left alone many times at the house and would do what she could to help, she'd go shopping at the Snowdin shop or help around the house with cleaning. Most of the time she was in front of the TV, watching Nabstabot's show and constantly on edge. She was never allowed to be happy for this long in..forever.

There was a knock at the door and she opened it, seeing a group of kids there. "You wanna come sledding with us?!" "Yeah, the blizzard is during it's down period. Come on!" "It's kinda cold out." "Well, wear your sweater over there." She blinked, looking behind her, seeing a green and yellow striped sweater on the back of a chair. "That's not mine." "Oh.." "Well I think you should wear it anyway!" She walked over, picking it up and seeing a note come out of it. "hey..so, cover up, you don't need to show so much skin around my brother." "Really Papyrus?" She sighed, pulling it on, frowning slightly. "Haha, real funny..I'm not a kid Paps." She said, but had to admit it was very warm. Her and the teens went out to the outskirts of Snowdin, just above the river. "Come on!" "Yeah!" They all took turns sliding down the hill and the youngest girl climbed on with Chara. "I bet we can go way faster then them!" "Are you sure we won't go into the river?" "Nah. There's a lot more land between here and there then it looookkksss." As their sled took off. Chara hesitated as she pushed the sled forward before gravity took it over and they went flying down. Her eyes widened as she gripped the teen tightly. "Ahhhh!" They both screamed and slowed to a stop as they hit the bottom. "I've never done that before it was amazing wow!" Chara jumped up laughing and then blushed slightly, coughing in her hand. "Hehe. I..I haven't legit laughed like that in so long." "Let's go again then!" The girl said as they dragged the sleds back up. Over and over they went down. At one point, they got to the top and a foot stopped them from sliding down. She looked up seeing Papyrus there. "You want a lift?" Chara smiled. "your wearing it huh?" "I prefer something in black but hey, it's warm it's just sweat-I wanted..thank you Papyrus." He stared at her and then looked a different direction. "Alright. Suit yourself." She lift ed off his foot and they went sliding off again. Papyrus watched them. He watched her soul glowing bright and full, yet, still had an unhealable crack in it. It wasn't the soul of a murderer..then..how did they all get in this situation they underground was in now.

"Human! Are you sledding?!" She saw Sans standing there as she had climbed her way up. "Yeah. They asked if I wanted to come along." They were readying their sled for the next one, as everyone was taking turns sliding with the human. Her weight made them go faster and everyone wanted a try. "Do..do you wanna go a couple of turns?" A few of the older kids look at each other and whispered among themselves. "Sure. We need to go check on our turfs anyway. Sis. You bring the sleds back home yeah." "Not fair! You guys just don't wanna do the clean up work!" Chara knelt down, fixing the rock creature's bow. "I'll help you take these all back. Let me go a few more rounds ok?" "Sure! What are friends for?!" She climbed in behind Sans. "Hold onto me Human! So that you don't fall out!" Papyrus snickered, stretching slightly. "yeah. wouldn't want you to become a snowball." "Paps!" She hesitated, but wrapped her arms around him. As they flew down she felt her stomach jump and held on tighter as they both started laughing. After a few times, she found herself relaxing. "Hahaha." Chara stood up laughing. "Sans that was great. It was such a rush! I feel so free and warm. I love this sweater! Children!" She hugged the rock child. "Thank you so much for inviting me! This..this was great." "Well...The Magnificent Sans said you were still recovering so we haven't gotten to thank you. We only invite the cool people to sled with us!" She laughed, trying to sound cool like her brother. "Come on. I will help you carry these back." She followed the monster back to her home, which wasn't far from their sliding spot. "sans?" Papyrus bent over some, looking at his brother. "sans? earth to sans? get lost in space? you look stary eyed." He was getting no response from his little brother. "sans?" He walked in front of him, staring down at him. The sentry's hand held over his chest, his blue soul glowing slightly. "your soul is showing." Paps waved his hand in front of the short skeleton. "Brother I...I feel..strange." "hmm?" "my soul feels like it's full of butterflies." Papyrus took out his cig, releasing a long breath and laughed. "shit."

Chara met them back at their house later in the evening. "Sorry guys. She asked if I could hang out for a while. I'm glad I did. She shared some of her makeup with me. I feel more like myself. Heh, at least I'm good at one thing." She noticed Sans staring at her stary eyed as she grabbed her sweater slightly, laughing and moved some hair behind her ears, the sleeves wrapped around her hands. "I clean up pretty nicely huh?" "Your the one that looks adorable now!" He said, causing her to laugh. "Heh..thanks.." She flopped down on the end couch, not wanting to get between the brothers. "Papyrus I..thank you for the sweater..I guess I don't have my priorities straight when I grab stuff." Sans leaned over, touching her face. "Even your face is art now!" "Yep." "Wowwie!" "Thank you." His phone started ringing and he looked at the number. "Alphys!" "Hey Sans my mans. Need to talk to ya. Mind if I come over." Chara and Papyrus both tensed up. "Yeah sure we are...are are busy! I mean. No I'm sorry. I mean, I'll meet you in waterfall Papyrus is being lazy and doesn't want people over. The place is a mess, I can't." "ok ok, don't worry about it. I'll meet you here." "Ok!" Sans hung up and looked at Chara who had a huge smile on her face. "You lied." "I didn't lie!" "You did. You lied Sans! Oh my gosh. You..you lied for me." Her hands clasped together at her mouth. "Your the best friend ever!" "eh. even i'll admit, i'm surprised." "I just..have to explain to Alphys that you were friends once right..so maybe again..I will see you all later. The Magnificent Sans is off! And to ask about apologizes about lieing." The skeleton ran out the door. "Looks like I'm a bad influence huh?" Chara said flopping her upper half over the couch side. "...wanna smoke?" She looked back at him and he pulled a bag out of his pocket. "we can share mine this time. promise it's way better then yours." "Yeah? Heh, yeah alright." The smoke filled up the living room and she laughed. "And how does the Magnificent Sans feel about this?" "the magnificent sans trusts me fully as long as he doesn't have to smell it." "That's nice. Man, I wish I had a brother like Sans. He's so cool." "he is, and he's my brother so you can't have him." They both stared laughing.

Chara flipped open her book to a doodle of the beast that attacked them. "I'm probley barking up the wrong tree, but I'd hate to leaf without asking. Where is Undyne?" "Undyne? Undyne Undyne?" "She's the only Undyne I know silly." "she's in her labs as usual. doesn't come out much lately actually." "The beast of the snows..it's called an amalgamate ." Papyrus stopped laughing. "I..I know she was once forced to make them..but that one felt..unnatural..I wonder if she's being forced to make them again by the queen." Paps sighed standing up and waving aside from smoke. "you can't go to Hotlands by yourself, it's dangerous to go as a human." "I suppose your gonna escort me?" "nah, too lazy, but Sans would probably go with you." She started blushing. "Papyrus stop." "he'd be more then willing to do it." "Just stop Papyrus!" Chara stood up, gathering up her sweater and bag. "Things can't just go back to how they were!..I'm not the same..I'm not someone he should be around..I shouldn't be..." "in love." She glared at the man. "Don't you dare say that! Don't you dare!" She yelled. "I don't want to love Sans! I can't ok? Love doesn't exists for me! I'm an awful person. I could never live up to the standards he deserves! I should have stayed in the ruins. I should have left the city and never came back. I'm gonna mess up his life...when he founds out what I've done..I'm sorry Paps. You know I would never hurt Sans. I will get there ok. No one..hehe, no one really seems to know what a human looks like...maybe..maybe I'll see you around Papyrus." Chara headed out of Snowdin and into the beautiful crystal skies of Waterfall. This was her favorite place in the whole Underground and it appeared that it still was. The voices of the echo flowers filled the air. "Oh beautiful Waterfall." She took a deep breath, relaxing as she walked her way through the caverns, constantly filled with sounds of running water. Papyrus's words filled her thoughts. "He's just...a friend..a best friend, but a friend I can't.." She held her chest as she walked. "I can't be..in love..it's..only hurt me before."

Chara started humming as she walked through the puddles. She stopped, coming across the giant waterfall and sat down for a bit, taking a break. The travel from there from the snowy village was atleast half a day on it's own. "You know, for the first time in a while, I don't feel like jumping down into you abyss." She started singing a human song that she had heard around on NTT, being as much of their music fell from the human world. "Wowwie. You can sing too?" She turned seeing Sans standing there. "Are you following me?" "Nope. But Papyrus told me you'd be coming here." "Damn him." Chara frowned. "So your gonna go see Undyne?" "Yeah. I think she can help with the beasts." "Really?! Maybe. Undyne is really smart. Can I sit?" "Sure." He sat down next to her. "Sooo I can sing too." Sans chirped in, looking over at her doodle. It was a heart with a knife through it, bleeding smaller hearts. "Are..you ok?" "Yes...yes..so you can sing?" She laughed. "Y y you don't believe me?!" "Maybe you should show me wrong?" Sans laughed, oh your on." He cleared his throat, adjusting his scarf. He started singing with no hesitation. He actually had a good singing voice, it wasn't cd worthy but it made her heart skip slightly. "No, please.." Her soul started glowing slightly. "Where did you learn to sing?" "Alphys." "Really?" "Yep, she plays piano and gives lessons to some of the other monsters." He continued singing again. "Sans I.." She moved some hair from her face. "Oh Sans...I...calm down, it's just Sans, a friend..your best friend...your..." Chara started laughing, singing along. He stopped, staring at her bright eyed. He smiled and starting joining along with her, tapping his hands on his legs. They both stopped and started laughing. "I'm sorry I'm not very good." The human said and he grinned even wider. "It's ok. I can sing great for the both of us!" "Yes. I suppose." Her smiled faded when she saw his soul glowing slightly through his body. She covered her own up, gulping. "Sans..do..do you know what love is?" "Love?" "Yes." "Isn't it Level of Violence?" She tensed up laughing. "Oh yeah..I mean the other kind of love?" "There's others?!" She sighed. "No..nah, don't worry about it."

"Sans? Oh no. What are you doing out here?" They looked back, seeing the tall scientist there. "Undyne!" Sans stood up, walking over. "We were looking for you." "No no..Sans that is you. You can't be out here with a human. It's dangerous..I just came back from seeing Alphys..if she sees you here." "But Undyne, this is Chara. Our friend remember? She left and now she came back. I know she looks different but." "Chara?..oh..no no no no. That's even worse." She stood up, walking over, staring up at the woman. "It wasn't exactly my choice." "Papyrus warned me that I wouldn't like this." "He wouldn't like this?! What about you..your making..the beasts aren't you." She tensed up. "You should leave. You should leave back the way you came." She said, adjusting her glasses. "I can't. I have to talk to you..I..I believe that you don't wanna do this again do you?" Undyne blushed, looking down at her hands. "I have to go. I have to do things." Chara grabbed her hand, causing her to tense up, turning back quickly, staring down at her in fright. "Please Undyne. I want to help." "Please don't hurt me." "Oh, oh no." She released Undyne's hand. "I didn't mean to. Please..it's..it's my fault it's like this." "You killed our queen..." Chara said nothing as she sighed. "Let us hurry. The Riverboat can get us there faster." They followed behind her and Sans ran ahead, catching up to Chara. Undyne watched them from behind. Seeing them laugh and she would playfully hit his shoulder. She watched as the human's hand occasionally reached out and grabbed the bottom of the scarf and rubbing it in her fingers. She could see what Papyrus was worried of...his text making much more sense now. They reached the Hotlands and their footsteps echoed through the metal floor of the lab. "I..I didn't want to." She walked over to her computer, sitting in the chair. "Then Alphys told me.." She looked up at Sans who stared at her and then she smiled. "Hey Sans, you should go give Paps a call. Let him know you got here safely." "But I always go..oh..OH! You mean Chara. Right, yes, I can do that!" He pulled out his phone, heading off to a different part of the lab.

"What do you mean it's your fault?" Undyne spun around in her chair, facing the computer. Chara leaned against the desk. "I blocked the path. I kept other humans from falling down here." "If you haven't killed the queen in the first place you..murderer." "The queen in charge..it's Temmie isn't it? It's Frisk?" "How do you know her?" "We've..met before." Undyne continued typing at her computer. "It is..but I don't believe it's truly her..I'm the one who made her like that." "When you tried to bring her soul back?" "How do you know all this?" "I..was locked in your true lab when you ran off from your date with Alphys.." "Oh dear...oh no..you know about all of it then?" She nervously stopped typing, gripping tightly at her desk. "I helped make her like that..I don't know how she got to be so powerful...Did I help cause this.." Chara held her arm and then smiled. "Hey, wanna see something cool?" She pulled off her sweater and turned her arm, showing her the tattoos. "I got a tattoo of you and Alphys." "What?!" She blushed as she held out her arm. "See...well, not exactly, it's an artistic take on you two." "W w what? Why?!" "Well.." She turned her attention towards the skeleton in the other room, yelling at his brother through the phone about puns. "You two are love. I'd always hoped someday I'd get something like that..." Undyne looked off in the same direction and frowned slightly. "The queen forced me to make them..or she would.." "But what? You are so much stronger then her as long as you and Alphys stick together!" "She will hurt Alphys if I didn't!" Undyne yelled, throwing Chara's arm from her. "I don't know why she wanted these creatures, but she demanded I make them without..without any soul..whatever they had left in them is gone and they are barley more then empty shells..I'm..I'm sorry. I had to do what I could to help Alphys. I can't fight..I'm only good for my brain which isn't even that smart.." Chara spun her to face the human, foot up on the edge of the seat. "But you are smart! and I know that you can help me get rid of her...I'm not strong enough to defeat her on my own or I would have. I'm the reason she's even in power." "I don't know.." "Undyne please I!.." "You have to tell me one thing first." "Of course!" "Did you really do it?" Chara sighed. "Sometimes..it's easier to take the blame."

Undyne stared at her, not understanding, but respected her privacy anyway. "I believe your strength would come from your determination. It's what gives Frisk any power left. She somehow has control over..well..over the soul that combines them..the two children. IF you can save the one, you might be able to stop the human.." Chara sighed, holding her chest. "Is there anyway I could get Sans not to follow." "What? Why?" "I want him to...to remember me as the past months..as the past childhood..then what he would see there." "..I understand...you could head off to the castle yourself through the core..I think he will be busy for a while." She chuckled, seeing him still on the phone. "Thank Undyne..and..I'm sorry. I hope someday you will forgive me." She looked back at Sans and hurried off out the back door before he noticed. She made her way through the Hotlands. She stopped at one point to find Alphy's royal guards with a small baby, getting nice cream from the large shop, full of monsters. The nice cream cat's store took off in the Hotlands and the guards she helped discover their love shared with a child. The human ran across the old shop that used to belong to Grillby, a great bartender, whose shop only recently took off after he was able to raise the money to help move the small fiery hotheads from the ruins. Someone stopped her just outside of the resorts before entering the center of the core's mechanics. Chara lifted her hand off her chest, seeing her soul glowing a bright green. "You thought you could sneak your way through the underground huh human!?" She turned back hesitantly, seeing Alphys standing there. "I don't know how you got past Waterfall without me knowing, but I won't forgive you for what you've done...yes..I know it's you human..from all those years ago." She drew her giant halibut, shaking her head. "I believe you were good...I believed Sans when he said not all humans are the same..and yet..you go and murder our queen right from under my nose to get to the surface yourself!" Chara stared laughing, "Yeah, I've been hearing that a lot. I refuse to fight you Alphys. I don't blame you for not wanting to be friends with me anymore. I wouldn't want too." "Do you think you can trick me. Your not a kid. I'm not gonna go easy on you anymore. You will die here and now human!" The guard charged the human.

Chara barley dodged the attack before lightning magic formed behind her, striking her a few times, barley dropping her hp. "I'm impressed! Your defense is really good...such low HP though." "I don't need high Hp. My life has taught me how to defend myself." "This isn't one of your human opponents. It's me, and I will avenge our queen!" Alphys swung down her weapon as the human dodged it. "The queen was my teacher. She was like my family..to find her dust in the castle and you missing. I will take your soul and!.." "And what? Give it to Frisk?! She's no queen! If you give her the soul she wants, she will destroy everything! Everyone!..and I can't let that happen! I have people to protect just as you do!" "You wouldn't understand." "Why are you doing this Alphys?! You would never follow someone so blindly. You are the hero of the underground! I'm not the villain! You have to believe me...and forgive me!" Chara took off running as soon as her soul returned to normal. "Get back here human!" Chara made her way around the electronics of the core, taking a wrong turn, and finding a dead end. She felt a weight on her soul, keeping her from moving. "Hehe. I deserve this." She looked back, seeing Alphys there. "Don't worry. I will kill you quickly. I don't want to see your face around here anymore!" She yelled, lightning striking Chara more times, slowly draining her hp. "I...I can not believe you! I saw it there, no one is strong enough to take down Queen Toriel like that! She was a boss monster! She was strong and beautiful!" "Like you Alphys." "S?! Stop trying to distract me!" Alphys yelled as Chara held her arm. "It's Undyne isn't it?" "Don't you dare talk about her human!" Chara took more lighting magic, her soul turning back to normal. She pushed the guard aside and hurried back down the long halls. She couldn't fight. She didn't want to fight. The elevator was in sight, if she could get to it, she could go and stop the queen. She couldn't let this continue on. She pushed the buttons on the lift, but it was taking long to come back down. "I once considered you a friend human." Chara gripped her chest, panting..all the magic was slowly draining her. "Hell, even a best friend. You helped me and Undyne get together. You helped me believe that humans could be good. You were different from the other fallen..must stronger, even if you were a wuss. But now.."

Chara forced herself forward, almost unable to move under her soul's weight. "Undyne is fighting too." "What?" "Frisk threatened to hurt you if Undyne didn't do something that was tearing her own soul apart. And here you are just doing everything she says..she..was gonna hurt Undyne wasn't she." "Shut up! Why do you care you..you murderer!" "Because as long as she is in power..she is hurting something I care about as well." She continued forward, arms out. "I won't fight you Alphys. I can go and stop her. I left her there and ran off like a coward, so I must face her. Undyne will need you to help stop the beasts. She needs you. Do you think I'm the answer to helping her." Alphys gripped her weapon tightly. "Please Alphys. Look at my soul..you said so yourself it's such low of life..would it be if I had killed someone as powerful as Toriel?" Alphys's hand shook more. "She's strangely powerful..I tried to stop her." "Your still the hero right? Go to her. Her and Sans can't stop the amalgamates alone." The weapon vanished from her hand as Alphys started histariclly laughing. "Your a wuss human! You think you can stop her?" "I have to try. I'm not afraid to die if I do. Someone has my back." She chuckled as the guard stepped back. "Damn it..heh, you grew a lot huh human?" Chara smiled. "I guess so." "We'll have to make some tacos sometime, now that your tall enough to actually reach the counter!" Alphys laughed, grabbing the human around her shoulder, pulling her down. "But if you kill anyone else. I will take your soul for myself and free the Underground...I..I gotta call Undyne." She said, heading back the way she came. Chara let out a sigh of deep relief, leaning against a wall. She looked down at her body covered in wounds and burns. "Heh. That's ok. I still have a trick up my sleeve." She said, seeing the elevator doors finally open and stepped in to her possible death.


	4. Frisk the Queen

The castle and even New Home off in the distance had a dark and Dreary feel to it. The once vibrate monster capital felt almost scared. It was the will of Temmie..of Frisk..of the new queen. Chara had no idea why she thought she could just walk through the front door, but was immediately greeted by a couple of guard. "Apparently guests aren't just invited to walk in like they used too?" Without a word one of them knocked her on the back of the head and she was out cold. "Don't worry child. You won't die. They don't hit that hard." A voice assured her. Her blue eyes snapped open, causing her to sit up. "Oh god I'm blind!" "No no. I'm sorry. It is just dark. I'm afraid your now a prisoner." "I didn't even know the castle had one of these." "It is a recent addition. Are you alright?" Chara stood up, looking about. "Yeah. Didn't kill me apparently. Guess she wants to take my soul herself." "I thought as much. You are a human? You look different from others that have fallen in here." "I'm a lot older I can tell you that." "Oh dear. Here let me get the lights. I had wished not to wake you up " she heard heavy footsteps walk about and the lights flew on. She looked about and saw she was in a huge bedroom. "Wow. Nice prison." She turned towards the voice and felt the blood leave her face. "I prefer to continue to think of it as an old bedroom, but I suppose for you it is. Can I offer you some tea?" "Asgore?" Chara walked the furry monster make some tea at his desk. "What are you doing here?" "Ah. I guess I'm the queens...permanent guest. How..is it you knew my name child? I do not believe we had ever...met..?" He had turned and saw her soul glowing slightly. All her memories of the time spent in his home. He had been her family, basically adopting her. Ever reset she would stay with him for as long as she wished..until she would be forced to leave. Occasionally shed been able to warn him about cell phone stealing dogs and continued to be a sort of family with him. "D..dad!"

Without hesitation she jumped off the giant bed and hugged him. "I missed you so much. I'm sorry I left without saying. I'm sorry that I basically let Temmie take over and and.." She started crying, gripping tightly. "Its alright human. I forgive you." "Ashore." She pulled back, holding her chest. "Its me. Chara. Remember? The last human to fall? The 7th soul?" His hands rose to his mouth. "Your? Your all..grown up now oh my gosh." "I try to be." She chuckled as he started trying to fix her hair. "Your hair is so unruly. I need a brush." Ashore said as Chara grabbed his arm. "Why are you here? The ruins look...well abandoned." "..We can talk after a good nights rest." She grabbed onto him with both arms. "Dad." The redhead hesitated sitting on the bed. "Temmie...is what is left of my children..when I heard they..she returned, I wanted to go see them..to my surprised they were still that miserable creature. That is not my Monster Kid or my Frisk." Chara lowered her shoulders as the monster started crying. "She told me you murdered the queen. My ex wife...I couldn't believe it but you were already gone. You must have taken a monster soul.." She looked off to the side. "Sure why not. But I need to go talk to her." "She will kill you child. Her power..I don't know where it came from." "Gotta try. I got someone I owe at least trying." "Oh? I know that look. Whose the lucky monster?" "What?!" The human got defensive. "I used to have that look at one time...long...long ago." She held her chest. "A really great monster who can never know who I really am. He's my sunshine." He smiled brightly. "That is so beautiful. Young love." "Don't." Her hand clenched tightly. "Love is trash. It just builds people up for something they aren't. That they can have and tears them down. Slowly kills them each time." "My child.." "I'm sorry. We got something more important to do..but how do we get out of here?" "I am not allowed anywhere without escort..I may have to do a little lieing. I hope you won't think led o me. Never lie." Ashore said and the human laughed. "Oh man, you have no idea Dad."

Suddenly the hall filled with screaming and a few guards threw open the door. "The child is sick. I must take her to the kitchen to get her food." The guards looked at each other and Ashore frowned. "Have you no heart? The queen will be furious if her prisoners die before she gets to them. " The soldiers grew nervous muttering among each other and waved their hand to quickly follow them. Ashore carries the human a bit and slowed down some. "Right through the hall here is the throne room. That is where she is..please be careful." "I will." The man cleared his throat and fell onto the other guards. "Oh no. She has tricked me. Quick, she said something about no one can catch her when she reaches the outside and laughed like muhahah?" The guard stared at her confused at first but the decided they better hurry out and find the human. Ashore smiled, standing up and brushed his robes off. "Be careful my child..I don't wanna lose you again." Charas footsteps echoed in the hall and she stopped, a growing fear taking her over. "Come on feet..heh. Don't fail me all the sudden." Undyne jumped in her chair as the knock at her lab door stired her. "Coming.." She nervously said and opened the door. "Papyrus? What are you doing.. Alphys?!" The tall skeleton stood there, supporting the over heated guard. "She looked pretty toasty so I though she could use a hand before she became butter." "Thank..thank you Papyrus. Alphys what happened?" "So hot. Too much armor...miss my tank top." They helped her on the couch as she coughed. Undyne ran into her kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water that she kept around special for her love and hurries back handing it to her. "Wanna tell me what happened?" The fish woman asked and Alphys actually started laughing. "The human got me." Undyne tensed up. "Did she hurt you?!" "Heh..the punk ne'er laid a hand on me..well..she did hug me. I saw her soul..her lvl is so low..she..she couldn't have killed a boss monster..let alone our powerful queen... but..then why run away."

Papyrus stretched slightly, hands in his pockets. "So you noticed it too. I believe our little human has been falsely accused all this time." "Oh dear...then I don't blame her for flying the coup..but..why not tell anyone? Why just keep taking the blame?" The redhead asked. "Maybe no one would believe her." The guard laughed. "Its because someone WOULD believe her. And she can't accept that." The tall skeleton said as he leaned forward, catching Undynes eyes. "I don't understand.. .oh...oh no. Its true isn't it? Hey Sans! Sans?" The small skeleton came from the kitchen. "What is the matt..Alphys!" He ran over looking down at his teacher. "What's wrong?" "Heh nothing punk. Just a little tired. Your bro saved me." "Papyrus! I'm so proud of you. You weren't lazy!" Paps shrugged his shoulders . "Yeah. I guess I owe you an apology Sans my man. The punk..heh, she refused to fight. I saw her HP..she couldn't have done it. I owe her an apology." "Her..HP.. Wait?! Where is Chara going?!" Sans turned towards Undyne, hands on his hips. "You tricked me and let her escape. I want to help?" Undyne nervous wiggled her fingers through each other. "D d don't you have her phone number?" "Oh yeah! I found her phone was dead and got a new charger and screen for it cause it was cracked. She was so happy. I love seeing the human smile! I will call her!" He pulled out his cell, dialing her number of the worn out buttons. Chara stepped into a side room hands on her faces letting out an annoyed sigh. "This is so frustrating. I know how she go more power..and I'm so pissed odd but..what am I suppose to do about it?..I'm just..meeeee!?" She yipped slightly as her phone had not ran in a long while. She normally got texts and 90% of them was from Sans. _"Hey blueberry."_ "Hi shetchpad! Are you alright? Did you go see the queen? How is your HP?" Sans walked to the kitchen doorway worries his conversation would disturb his friends. _"I'm alright silly. Don't worry. I'm actually really glad you called."_ "You are?!" Undyne grabbed Papyrus's arm slightly, point in to the sentry in the doorway.

His soul was glowing slightly as they talked on the phone. His hand rested gently on his chest, smilingly widely as ever." "Holy shit? Is..how?" Alphys said, taking her armor off and sighing in great relief. "We are very controlling of our emotions and souls. We don't wear our hearts on our sleeves but..Sans is.. Not used to being in love. His soul is racing just hearing her. Does he realize what is going on?" Paps signed, taking his cig from his mouth, "he described it has butterflies in his soul. I've notice her doing it slightly..and she runs.." "Oh dear..oh no..poor Sans." Suddenly, the skeleton flew past them in a flurry, carrying a small bag of what smelled like food. "What. Wait. Where are you going?!" Undyne yelled, hurrying to her feet before she saw Papyrus had a grip on the bottom of his scarf. "I am gonna go help Chara of course? She always has low HP.. I want her to be safe. " and the skeleton took off. "Wait Sans!" Alphys jumped up heading out the door after him. "Alphys?" Undyne asked and she laughed. "The punk's still our friend. I'm gonna go help." "Wait for me then!" The scientist stood in the door way, "Are you coming Papyrus?" The skeleton sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Eh. Why not." Chara laid against the wall, staring down at the phone, wishing almost that it would call again. "I..I never should have came back." She started laughing and headed to the throne room. There was a human child sitting on the throne, yelling at a couple of monsters who had came in to see her. "It's a beautiful day outside." Chara said , hands in pocket. "Children like you should be outside." The queen started laughing and forced the groveling monster from her room by the arms of the guard. "Well. It looks like you finally showed up. You look even more like trash now." The girl jumped down, walking over and circled Chara. "Eh. Yeah, pretty much. So, you've been having fun while I was gone?" "Fun? You opened the doorway for me. Right murderer?" "So...the timeline seems to be moving. Didn't bother to reset huh?" She said, hands in pocket, staring out the window. "Why didn't you?" Chara laughed, "I left remember?" "You mean, ran away like a coward!" She pulled her switch knife, dodging the child, who had a knife slipped down from her sleeve.

Frisk attacked the woman over and over, her barely dodging it as her hp was already low from her encounter with the guard captain. "What made you decide to come back? Couldn't resit the power right? The feeling you get resetting and watching everything happen over and over again without anyone having a single idea of what's going on. Living on their miserable lives, not knowing that they could wake up and things repeating. They are all morons aren't they? I thought you were a bit smarter then the rest. Yet, here you are. Hehe, pathetic. Had nothing better to do with your life?" "Thought I'd come and mess with yours." She flew at the woman and Chara was ready to defend herself but saw something, causing her to freeze up. For a split second, Frisk had disappeared and a small crying monster, begging to stop, leaving her open. The knife plunged into her arm. "Damn it." "Uh uh. Shouldn't be cursing in front of a kid." Frisk giggled, pulling the knife back, moving the woman's arm slightly, staring at all the scars underneath. "Oh damn. Look at this. Want me to do you a favor and end it now?" "Maybe. After I smash your soul all over that barrier. Then we can talk." She grabbed the child's arm and forced her on the ground, pinning it behind her. "Sorry kid. Took a bit of self defense while I was away." "Chara!" She turned back slightly, seeing Sans there, huffing slightly and then smiled. "I'm here!" "Sans!" "And I brought you tacos! You have to keep your HP up. You lose it so quickly!" "Sans..that's so sweet!" "You were hiding tacos! Not cool Sans. I am starved!" Alphys said, laughing and panting as Undyne rested her weight on the guards shoulder. "Alphys? Undyne!" "Couldn't let the human show me up. No. I came to apologize. We know that you didn't murder the queen." Frisk stared laughing as the castle began to shake and dark magic formed from the walls and ground, wilting all the golden flowers. They wrapped around the monsters as some struggled to get away, other's felt completely paralyzed in fear.

"You act all tough now. Buttt." She kicked the woman off her, disappearing and reappeared in front of the throne. "You have your weaknesses huh? Even more then your own pathetic soul." She looked up, seeing everyone float above her, their life almost seeing to leave their body. "Asgore!" She ran over, reaching up and then pulled her arms back. "Are you alright?" "Don't worry my child. I am alright." "Undyne..Alphys..Papyrus..Asgore..Sa..a.." Her hands shake as she stepped back. "How..HOW DARE YOU?!" She turned towards Frisk. "What are you doing?! They have nothing to do with this!" "Hehe HEHEH HEHUHUHAHAHA! Their power! I can feel it! It's all mine!" "No. What do I do. What am I suppose to do!?" She dropped her switchblade, holding her head. "No. No!" She looked up at Sans half conscious body. "Heheh." Chara was thrown against a wall, the child laughing maniacally. Her red heart began to crack in half. "I will destroy all!" Her body began to warp and twist into a twisted form as the human souls flew around her, almost taunting the tied up monsters above. Her form was a twisted and grotesque vision of her true soul. Chara laughed, causing and stood up, her soul refusing to break. " **Why don't you just give up!?"** "Why don't you?" Chara laughed, holding her chest. "You don't have the power you wish." **"You dought me?!"** "Your a couple of souls short huh?" **"HAHAHAH!? You mean the pathetic queen?! Of course not! You stole her soul for yourself huh? Just so you could go through the barrier selfishly.** " "Yep. Just like me as usual." She barely dodged an attack. **"Your a joke. I know why you left. Your a coward! You couldn't come to face me yourself huh? Had to take her soul and run huh? At least I'm honest about who I am! Who are you?"** Chara looked around, seeing everything vanished before her eyes. She stood in a black void. "Where the hell am I?" _"Inside her mind."_ Chara looked about. _"Your the last human arn't you? I recognize those cowardly red eyes._ " "You have some nerve acting like you know me!" She looked about.

A small yellow monster child appeared before them, carrying a soul in his hands. "I'm sorry. I guess we both screwed up huh?" "Who are you?" "Not important. Call me Monster Kid." "Your...your the queen's?" "Was. But that's ok. I'm not as bad as Temmie makes me..she's...we are both part of Temmie..but she gained the queen's power and completely took us over..I've only been in here keeping..Mom safe...I know you didn't kill her." "I did use her to leave though. Even Temmie must remember that." "Why take the blame? I know you didn't kill the queen..we..she did." "It's easier to take the blame when everyone was putting it on me." "Why did you come back then?" "Accident." "Or fate?" "If you believe with that stuff." "So, do you know how to save everyone?" "I can't..you'd...don't have the power to..your soul is cracked...and you have even less hp then when you first fell down here." "Hehe. Yeah. Pretty pathetic huh." **"You talking to that pathetic cry baby?!"** "Leave us alone Frisk! I won't let you have Mom's soul!" "Ya ain't getting my soul either! I'll just chill out in here." Chara laughed, sitting down and getting comfortable. **"You can't last in my mind! I will torture you forever then!"** "There isn't anything you could do that'd scare me." " **No? Are you so sure?!"** She watched as visions of the genocide route flashed before her eyes. Chara looked at the ground and then started laughing. "Yeah that happened huh?" **"What? This tore you up before! Even enough you went crying to that smily trashbag."** "Alot of good it did huh. Here you are anyway. I should have let him kill us instead of resetting." **"You act so tough, but I know what you are inside."** The child suddenly appeared behind her, grabbing the bandana from her arm jumping back. She rubbed the cloth in her fingers. "After all. I was your soul at one point huh?" "Frisk stop!" She glared at the transparent form of the monster kid. "You've gone to far! It wasn't right what we did to the human village that we paid for it! You can't do it to the underground too! It was your home once before too!" "Home? Heh. I was just buying my time. And with all these monsters powers, I will end it all! hehe, after I add one more soul to my human collection."

"You'd have to try!" Chara dodged the girls attack. She turned back to swipe at her and the vision changed to a small Sans, causing her to drop the knife, stepping back. The vision held his chest and laughed. "So you do care about one thing. The idiot skull. Yeah. I know him. I've talked to him a few times. I'm sure he's mentioned me. His echo flower of encouragement and such words. Such jokes, a way to pass time. It gets so boring down here." She watched as Chara's hands shake and the child laughed. "Look at you. Shaking in your boots. So you have a soft spot for the smaller trash bag Hahahha, that's great." She tiptoed around Chara, taunting her as she remain the vision of the child monster from her childhood. "What were you hoping? You could just stay here and be friends with the monsters. They are at war with the humans, did you really think no one would ever catch on? You are hilarious. Man, I should keep you around. You would defiantly make things more interesting." "Yeah, I guess that's all I am a joke." The unhealing crack in her heart grew slightly." "Chara! It's not real! You know that!" "I know that but.." "Am I? Or are you the one who isn't real. When did you last actually live? I seen all your memories. You lived more with me in control then you ever had." Frisk said, walking over, her skeleton hand resting on the woman's arm, rubbing it. "You've done nothing with your life. You have an interesting body though. You should let me have it. This one is barley holding together, not with Monster kid fighting me back for it." She glared over at the boy. "Chara you have to fight!" Frisk stabbed the knife through Chara's chest, but her soul refused to break. "What keeps you holding on? Why won't you just hand it over to me!?" Frisk yelled, continuously jabbing the blade into her soul as it would break and form back together. The girl laughed, stepping back and turned back into herself. "Of course." She slowly started cutting the bandanna into pieces. "Your greatest fear. That's why you held onto something so trivial for so long. Well, going about this way, I can still keep you around for entertainment."

The void vanished around them and they were back in the throne room. Frisk held up her hand and dropped Sans from her grip. "Sans!" Chara ran over, not realizing this was obviously a trap. "Chara? What happened?" "Your..your ok. Are you hurt? Hows your HP?" "i am ok. it takes more then strange magic to hurt the Magnificent Sans!" "I'd like to test that!" Frisk rose some magic as Sans held onto Chara, moving the human back behind him. "i wont let you lay a hand on my friend! i..i know your the queen and as the royal guard..in training i'm suppose to follow orders..but i won't take Chara's soul! she's not that bad..i know she is good deep down..i know she is.." "Cute speech, but I just don't care." The magic charged towards him, but she had drained much of the captive's hp that they were lucky to still be conscious. He couldn't find the energy to summon even a single bone to shield themselves. He stared as blood splattered on his bones. "I wasn't expecting that." Frisk laughed as Chara lifted his scarf, wiping the blood from his face. "Ch.." "Shuu. It's alright Sans. Your gonna save everyone right? Your really strong and cool. This magic has nothing on you." "your.." She rested her head on top of his. "Don't forget about me ok Blueberry?" She fell over onto her side, holding her chest as her hp slowly vanished, her sight leaving her. **"Oh don't worry! I won't let you die yet. I'm just gonna make you a bit more..persuasive..you'll be willing to give your soul to me soon enough. I mean, when you don't remember your own name. After all, your always so afraid of forgetting. That's your drawing obsession isn't it? Well, it works the other way to heheh he HE HEHE MUHAHAHAH!"**


	5. Faded Memories

Chara sat up, staring out into the snow fields. She looked around, standing up and brushed the snow off. "What is going on?! Where is Frisk! Where..am I in Snowdin?..Oh shit..I...did I reset?! No. NO! I can't!" She turned and ran into a warm and fuzzy wall. "Asgore! your ok..I'm so happy!" She hugged the monster and he laughed. "Whoa whoa. Slow down my child. Are you alright? You look like you've been hurt." She laughed, holding her torn tank top. "I am alright. It's just..you were all tied up and Frisk and.." "My child, you have been out in the cold much too long, come inside and warm up." He said, indicating the ruin doors behind him. "Yeah..yeah maybe that is it." She followed behind the large monster and laughed. "I must have just been unconscious in the snow..dreamed the whole thing.." She continued to ramble before stopping, staring up at the stairs that lead to Asgore's house. "Why was the ruin doors opened? You never open these...last time I came through here it was abandoned." "Abandoned? Oh no. This is my home..I am the caretaker of the Ruins." "But you were a prisoner at the castle. The queen..Frisk..the war?" "Prisoner? The queen. Ah..the queen is very beautiful..my ex wife..but I could never forgive her for what she's done. Killing all those innocent humans...those children." "The queen...? Isn't it..Frisk?" "No no, it's Toriel Dreemur." "She's...alive?!..but didn't I leave?..didn't she die?" "Die? No no. What are you talking about child?" Asgore turned slightly. "What are you talking about?" "D..ad? Do you know who I am?" She held her arm slightly. "D d dad? Well..I suppose if you want to call me that...but I'm afraid I have no idea who you are. This is the first time we've met." She stepped back. "W..I'..It is me...Chara? Remember? You made me cinnamon butterscotch pies..it was delicious?" "Oh? Wow that sounds delicious. Human's..all seem to like that pie when they come in." Chara's tattooed sleeve began to fade slightly, pieces of it vanishing. She stared up at the monster and stepped back slightly and ran out.

She ran as far as she could to get away from the ruins before stopping slightly. She saw a couple sitting out in the snow, wrapped up in a warm blanket and watched the snowfall, giggling to each other. "Undyne! Alphys!" She ran over and rested her hands on her knees. "I'm glad I found you two! I..I think I passed out...somebody found me but..I don't know they seemed very confused to have me around. Is it possible that they knew I was a human?" Alphys jumped to her feet, summoning her weapon. "Stay behind me Undyne!" "Alphys? Why are you? What's wrong? Oh..right it was a dream.. Please don't turn me into Frisk! I know she's making you hunt me down, but we are still friends right?" "Friends?! With a human?!" Undyne held onto her lover's arm. "Be careful. This human is much..bigger then others." "Guys..it's me Chara? I..oh, right. I know I've been gone for a while, but I came back..it was by accident but.." She laughed, rubbing her head, "Shit..things seem..odd." A lightning burst of magic struck her, causing her hp to drop and knock her back into the snow. "Alphys?" "With your soul..one more soul and we will be free! And I don't have to worry about that queen." "What.." The larger tattoo on her arm began to fade into a blur as she scrambled to her feet. "L..leave me alone!" The woman ran as fast as she could before tripping over herself and landing just outside of the snow village. "What is wrong with those two..I hadn't done anything to them..never even met them before." Chara said, rising to her feet. She continued on her way, holding her head. She couldn't tell was was real and what wasn't anymore. She had all these memories of things happening when she fell down running from the loan sharks that had mysterious gaps in it. She stopped, seeing a tall hood standing out, staring at the blizzard ahead. "Pa..Papyrus!" She waved walking over and looked up at him. "Hey kid." "I've had a weird...day? I am having problems remembering things. It's like..there's something..missing." He looked down at the human. "So how did you get this far? I figured Alphys would have you captured by now." "Who? Ah. It doesn't matter I'm just glad to see a friendly face." "It helps that I'm always smiling." "Yes...yeah..shit something doesn't..feel right. You got any green to smoke?" "Heh, how would you know?" "We..smoke together all the time?"

The skeleton laughed as bones surrounded her suddenly. "interesting, being as I've never laid my eyes on you before." "But Papyrus!" "unless you have more power then your leading on human?" The last of her sleeve vanished almost completely and she drew her switchblade, breaking on of the bone and running off into the blizzard. Her mind felt blank as she aimlessly wondering about the underground. No one knew who she was and she was finding that she couldn't remember more and more of anyone here..where ever here was now. Her feet dragged her to Waterfall's abyss as she hesitantly stared down at it and sat down, beginning to cry. "Hi human!" A voice called and she looked over, seeing a small skeleton child sit next to her. His face appeared to be almost corrupted as it was a blurry, strange flame. "Hey. Your crying. What is wrong?" "I..I don't know. I don't know where I am..and I fell so empty. Why doesn't anyone know who I am?" "There are a lot of monsters down here. I imagine there are lots of people that not everyone's met. "I suppose." "Hey what's that on your arm?" She looked over at the smear of colors all over her skin. "I..I don't know..I think there is suppose to be something there. I..I can't remember." "Hey. Don't cry." The skeleton grabbed her hand, causing her to tense up. "I don't know what your forgetting but I can try and help you remember?" "Maybe..I don't know..I don't know anything!" "Hey. I think this is yours." She looked over at the sketchbook in his hands. "I've never seen that before." "Huh..well, I think it is. There hasn't been anyone else here, I know, I was hanging out here." She opened it and started to flip through the pages. The human wasn't recognizing any of the drawings. "So do you like tacos?" He asked excitedly. "Yeah. yeah actually, I love them. You can make alot of different versions of tacos." She stopped, staring at doodles of the child Sans. "S.." "Maybe..we could hang out and make some tacos together? You seem like you could use a friend." "Sans?" She looked towards the skeleton as his face became clear. It was the small Sans, holding tightly on his bandanna as if worried at saying the wrong thing.

"Sans!" Chara hugged the child tightly. "I have no idea what is going on! I can't seem to remember..wait I..I have to.." She stood up screaming. "I have to do something!" She stared down at her friend and saw the blood splattered on his face as her torn shirt now had blood soaked through it. "I have to..please..forgive me Sans..." She watched as she watched him fall from her as she fell out of reality. "Chara!" Sans ran up the stairs seeing the woman barley conscious in the hallway. She had appeared to have collapsed just before the throne room, her shirt was torn and tattered but there appeared to be no wounds. The skeleton continued to shake her until his brother came over, holding up his finger to his teeth in a shushing gesture as they didn't want to draw the queens attention. He lofted the woman and the two ran to meet the others in the elevator. "What happened?!" Undyne asked as she walked over, studying the human. "Is she gonna be alright?" Alphys walked over frowning. I'm not the only one seeing this right?" They stared at her cracked soul, appearing even more damaged then before, barley holding at 1 Hp. "She never got to the queen? Then why is she so weak. Alphys!" "What? No! She was...much stronger when I left her..this.. doesn't feel right." The scientist assisted on taking her to her lab in the Hotlands. It was unusual for her to have such low HP, yet being completely healed, dispute how her soul looked. She was conscious the next few days, but was unresponsive. It was like she had been put into a trance, unseating not speaking. Papyrus was smoking on the couch when he got a disturbing phone call from Undyne. Something about Alphys was gonna hurt the human. The skeleton entered the lab, seeing Chara against a wall in a defensive position, a few lighting bolts stabbed in the floor and wall.

"Soon, its electrifying in here. You seem to have put the human in a bit of a shock." He moved his head to the side slightly dodging a bolt. "Do you want one too?" "I'm good." "Why am I in underground?! I left here! You don't have a right to keep me here..unless..oh god your gonna harvest my soul." She held her chest. "You'll have to fight me for it!" "She has no idea who we are." Undyne said, pressed up against an opposite wall. "Chara?" Sans came up from under his brothers arm. "S..sans?!" She ran over and hugged the skeleton tightly. "Sans!" She pulled back holding her arm. "I..I lost your bandanna... I'm sorry." "Are you OK? I found you unconscious!" "Oh..yeah I'm fine. I guess I fell down the hole harder then I thought." She knelled down slightly. "Can..we talk in private" "oh..OH yes. Of course! Could we have a bit? Private conversation." "Ehh Sans?" His teacher started to ask as the small skeleton began to push them from the room. Trust me. The magnificent Sans has this." And he shut the door. "Forget that noise. I have cameras everywhere. Come." The redhead frowned, flopping in her computer chair, rolling it over to her giant monitoring station. The screen changed to the bedroom where the human was resting. "So. You came back just like you promised?" Sans asked as Chara stared in a mirror, trying to fix her hair. "Yeah..yeah I guess I did..I..was surprised you recognized me." "I just talked to you a few days ago." "You did? Are you joking with me? I just..well see..I was running from some...trouble..and there was an explosions and I fell back down Mt Eboot and into here. This is the first time I've been awake since." She stared at her arm, turning it in the mirror. "I must have really hated this tattoo to burn it off..didn't do a good job."

As she stared at the mess of colors. "Sans?" Her red eyes caught the shaking skeleton as she stood back up. "What's wrong blueberry?" His hands clenched up. "Chara! Don't you remember?!" "S sans? What are you?" She chuckled slightly and he grabbed her shoulders. "You came back and we went sledding and you showed me your tattoos and we sang together in our favorite spot and you and Papyrus started to be friends again and it made me happy an.. ." He released her arms as Chara started shaking. "What? I..I can't remember." She gripped her head tightly. "Sans! Why cant I remember anything you said?! You wouldn't lie to me right? Or maybe you would. What if none of this is real?" "Chara.." "Did I die up on the mountain? Do I still have my hands? They like to take them!" Suddenly her soul turned blue as she was forced on her knees. "Chara stop!" He stared st her, tears in his eye sockets. "I'm. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean." Chara smiled, "no. No its OK. you wouldn't hurt me." "I didn't want you to hurt yourself!" "What is wrong with me?" She started laughing historically, falling down on her knees as Sans started crying. "Don't cry Chara. I'm here." He knelt down and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back. "I'm here. I'll take care of you until you remember. I will help you remember. You won't be alone." Undyne took off her glasses, wiping her eyes slightly. "Sans..that's so sweet. Your brother is a big softy." Papyrus stared at screen, putting out his cig. "Yeah. We can only try." Undyne had become a type of therapist for the human. She was studying the woman's mind. Everyday she seemed to lose more and more memories. She had no idea who any of these monsters are, but they wanted to be her friend and put a ton of work into trying to help her remember, but the smile faded bit by bit from Chara as her own identity was taken away from her. The door opened up behind the scientist as the tall skeleton walked in, hands in his pockets. "So whats happening?" "It's weird. Her memories of her time with Sans is all she remembers. And not as an adult. She only remembers her childhood memories when it comes to down here." "And?" "She knows everything that happened from when she first went through the barrier. Her..her life on the surface. It's so graphic...she's such a complex person."

Papyrus looked against the glass at the woman in the other room with his little brother. He had not left her side since she awoken. When he went out on sentry duty, he had her tag along. Any arrons he had to run, she would go with him as well. Undyne asked for him to let her know if anything strange happens or if she remembers anything unusual. It was wearing the trainy out. He had taken on so much responsibility with her. She insisted that she was fine on her own and that she wasn't a baby, but he said it was his responsibility as her best friend. Sans wasn't completely alone in the endeavor. Chara didn't mind hanging out with Undyne. She loved her hair, saying it was the color of fiery passion, which Alphys agreed, saying she tried to tell her that all the time. Papyrus still seemed to keep his suspicions about him. He'd offer her a smoke or two, and she'd gladly take it up, but recently, it seemed to hold no interest to her. He recognized what was going on and often tried to keep her mind elsewhere when his brother wasn't around. After all, he felt the insomnia of restless nights and wondering thoughts that messed with his mind as well. Sans walked out of the room, rubbing his head and yawned. His eye sockets looked tired, bandanna was mistied and armor was unpolished, which he hated. "Sans, are you alright? You look tied." He chuckled, rubbing his eyes. "I'm ok. Could use a nap. I can see why your napping all the time lazy bones." He chuckled as Undyne knelt down. "Your exhausted. Sans.. you haven't let Chara's side. You need a break." "I can't." "Sure you can. Chara can take care of herself." Sans rubbed his arm. "Um.." Papyrus rested his arms on his brother's head. "You could use some sugar." "I don't wanna put that in my body!" Undyne slide her chair over, typing on her computer. "I've been thinking..all these stories she's been telling me. It might be better if she doesn't remember the past. She tells me that she is starting to forget even these things. It might be a chance for her to start again. She won't have to worry about debts and loan sharks. She even looks at those scars she has and doesn't remember them."

Sans started to tear up, started laughing and sunk down slightly. "It's not ok. You guys don't understand. She tells me about the sessions..and I over hear your conversations you know and.." "It's ok Sans..it can be complicated huh?" "No that's it!" He pulled out his phone, scrolling through it. "You guys don't understand! She's not complicated! She..she do you really think it's better that she has no idea who she is, who she was?! Where she's been, what she's done. A whole part of her life forgotten?! I know she has had a miserable life, but it was her life! It was her memories..you guys don't understand at all!" Sans clenched at his bandanna. "Papyrus. You've been around her just as much as me. Hadn't you ever noticed? She always asked to not forget her. She draws because she wants to remember places, faces, things and events. Her greatest fear is forgetting..being forgotten." Undyne's hands rested over her mouth. "Sans..that doesn't make sense. How can you be afraid of forgetting. We forget things all the time, it's just how things work." "Because she.." Sans turned his phone over, playing a video. Chara was sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the tv.

 _"Hi human!" "Oh..hey Sans." He sat down beside her. "So...umm..you've left your sketchbook laying around..there aren't many more doodles in it." "Why should I bother when I don't remember them anyway." "Well. You like to draw. You love art." "I love art because it's an expression. What do I have to express? The empty void inside my mind?" Sans moved the phone down, showing the pages as they fell from his fingers. "Then why do they all say, don't forget?" Chara chuckled. "It's my greatest fear remember?..I..was sure I told you this before." "Well of course but..why? I never asked." She ran her fingers along scars on her wrist. "I lived in an orphanage before coming here ya know..I was a troubled child. Sure, many adults came in and sometimes I was considered for adoption. But no one wants an anti-social realistic troubled child. I always figured someone scared them off. Eventually I gave up on it. Sure, I was always around, but eventually I felt forgotten anyway." "Well I won't forget you Chara!" "heh. Thanks Sans. That's why your my best friend."_

The video ended and he chuckled slightly, scrolling through more. "I'm smarter then you both think I am. This isn't right. We don't have the right to choose what is best for her. We have no right and I wish I did...I wish I could give her all my memories of her. I wish I could show her how cool and wonderful she is but..is she really better like this?" He handed them the phone, folding his arms and turning away.

 _"This is the Magnificent Sans here and...and well she hasn't been sleeping well, but I know she won't tell Undyne but it's important.." He walked down the stairs partway, recording the woman leaning against the wall. "Can't remember his name can you? The one person who bothers to have anything to deal with trash like you. It's no wonder why all those men left you. Used you. Love? You can bet you'd never have any of that, you can't even keep a relationship. An apartment? You couldn't even keep a fucking tattoo you ugly piece of shit." She started banging the wall with her fists. "Why didn't you just disappear? You can't even do that right. You've done so much drugs your own brain is shutting down! No one cares that your around. They pity you is all. Because you happen to be friends with..with..the blue one." She held her head and sunk on her knees. There appeared to be a knife in her hand and blood splattered on the floor. "Look at you. You can't even die right! How hard is it? Just stab it, right in your soul there. No one will care if your gone. No one_ _would notice. Your no better down here then on the surface. Your just some human down here. You will never fit in. I hate you and your face!"_

The video ended and moved to a next one.

 _The skeleton was running down the stairs in the dark room. " I heard Chara head outside when she was suppose to head to bed. I always go to check on her. She's always tired so I always make sure to get her in bed at a decent time!" The video showed the skeleton heading outside, Undyne chuckling slightly as his pink slippers. "Chara? Are you out here? Chara!" He stared up at the roof, seeing the woman standing on snowy roof. "What are you doing up there?! I'm up for jumping into snow piles but that's too high! Chara!" He watched as she stepped off the roof falling down into a snow pile. Sans ran over, laughing. "I was so worried. Come on. We can play with the snow tomorrow ok? You need to sleep." He helped Chara up as the video ended._

"I don't ge.." Papyrus placed his hand on Undyne's shoulder. "wait." They watched many videos of him putting band aids on many of her wounds, others of her locking herself in the bathroom for hours refusing to open the door to anyone. Sans stopped the phone, gripping it slightly. "Is she better like that?! I..I try but I..I don't know if she's gonna stay much longer.." "Sans? What are you talking about?" Sans started tearing up as he played his last video.

 _"Chara?" The phone showed the skeleton heading downstairs. "Chara? Are you sleeping? Chara!" He dropped the phone and as it bounced on the ground, the skeleton running over as the human laid on the ground. "Chara. Wake up please. Where did you find this? I thought I hid them all." "I found it in my bag..I assume it's my bag." The skeleton ran off screen, comnig back in and forced the woman to her feet, dragging her to the kitchen as blood dripped behind her. Sans started washing her wrists in the sink as she muttered to herself. He started wrapping them up with bandage tape. They watched his bones stained red as the phone battery died._

"Sans." "I'm sorry. I don't usally cry infront of others." The sentry said as his brother came over, hugging his brother. "She's..been like this for a long while Sans..I've seen the scars." Undyne said, rubbing her arm. "Not like this...this was the first time I saw it..there has been many others but they didn't need to be recorded. I shouldn't have recorded any of these, but I wanted you to see it. You both to see it. You think you can just fix someone's mind? Someone's soul? Not like this...she needs care and love right now, not her brain being proded and constantly reminded of things she can't remember. I'm..I'm so tired. I don't know what to do. Why can't I make things right. I'm the Magnificent Sans." He stared crying harder. Papyrus lifted his brother and decided it was time to take him home.

Undyne stopped the sessions and spent more time with her as a friend. She and Alphys tried to get her to be out and about, seeing if they could restore any form of memories, but her depression seemed to grow deeper. Papyrus took her out to Muffet's to keep her fed, but couldn't get a smile out of her. Sans woke up on of the nights and found her missing from the couch, blankets folded up nicely. Her phone was opened on it, a text saying to go to Waterfall. The skeleton hurried to the abyss, knowing that is where she would be. It was their spot., his pj pants grew wet on the bottoms as he ran through puddles and flowers. He stopped, seeing the human standing in the water, staring out into the darkness. "Chara? What are you doing out here? You should be sleeping." She looked back slightly, seeing him standing there. "It's..heh..do you know how it is that now I can't..I can't even..how did we met? I can't remember..I can't remember you name half of the time and it's hard because." She started laughing. "I'm kinda falling for you." "Chara?" She turned to face him slightly. "I shouldn't..it's not right...could I kiss you Sans?" "Whats a kiss?" "It's...hehe, it's when two people put their lips together and well, sometimes it's fun." "Um..I don't have lips." "I..guess not." "You can kiss my smile if you want!" "Are you sure? That's a bit of a courageous act." "I'm brave! Go ahead." "Heh, close your eyes then." The skeleton tensed up even more as he closed his eye sockets. She leaned down and gently kissed the skeleton, watching him start to blush as she smiled stepping back. "Maybe in a different timeline, that could have gone somewhere, but eventually, I wont remember anything good anymore. It's only the bad memories that stay with me. Don't forget me blueberry." He opened his eyes as she leaned back and fell over the edge. "Chara!" The skeleton ran over, staring down into the abyss. He held his hand out, trying to grab her soul with his blue magic but found nothing.


	6. Fallen

Sans's eyes scanned the dark abyss, looking for any sign that it wasn't an end. That there was some ground, some miracle that she would be ok. His head shot up, staring up at the approaching footsteps. "Papyrus?!" His brother jumped off the waterfall and after a few moments suddenly appeared, the woman wrapped in his hoodie, hood covered her face as the blood stained the orange clothe. "What were you doing here?!" "Come on." He said, grabbing his brother as they vanished, appearing in Hotlands, giving the scientist a heart attack as noodles hung from her mouth, ramen in her hand. "What are you guys?" "You were right. You saw it coming." "Oh no." She jumped up, dropping her food and hurried down into a lab under the one they knew of. "How did you find her?" "The abyss goes a long way..she was on a cliff side...I don't want to talk about it in front.." He tilted his head towards the smaller skeleton that stood there clenching his shirt tightly. "Is she..?" "I don't understand..her HP just gets lower and lower..she..has no determination left." "Is that a thing?" sans asked and Papyrus sighed. "No determination to live.." "Your not suggesting what I think you are? The shots don't work!" "It's never been tested on a human soul though right?" "Well..no but.." "She can't get any worse." He moved her aside, despite her protests and wondered about the lab like he knew the place before returning with a needle and injected a strange liquid right into the woman's soul. "Papyrus?" Sans asked, barley keeping his voice from chocking out. "She..she'll be fine right? Just took a trip, it won't be a one way, i'm sure she'll make it around." Undyne and Sans both appeared unamused. "Come on Sans..you can stay on my couch. It's the least I can do for all your times of sharing yours with Alphys." "No! You guys just kinda kept playing with her mind! We don't have a right to decide whats right for her! I don't know why she wants to fall, but we have no right to decide her life. No human soul is our right to play with!" The woman said as she lead the shorter skelly out.

Papyrus began to hook up monitors and sensors of sorts to the human, watching her HP barley hold on. He rolled a chair up to the computer, rolling his sleeves up. Undyne came back down after a few hours handing him a coffee mug. "How is it looking.?" She asked leaning over him. "She's stable if that's what you call this." He said in an unusual tone. His voice was serious and a bit unnerving. Undyne stared at the human sleeping. "I should have seen the signs..I have been there. But..to do it in front of Sans..that is just torture." "She wanted to die remembering him." Paps said, never turning from the screen, his eyes scanning folder by folder looking for something. "What do you mean?" " I was there. I didn't trust her after those videos. I was worried so much about her hurting my brother that I couldn't see her hurting herself. I had the power to step in and do something..heh. Its what happens when guys like me get lazy...do you still have his work around?" Undyne fixed her glasses stepping back. "That's dangerous territory." "If we don't do something she will be gone forever!" "Papyrus.." "I owe her to at least try." The woman was quite a moment and nodded, "I will go look. Oh..Sans is asleep upstairs..I told him not to worry..I hope I wasn't lieing." "Yeah..me too." After the next few days the humans wound slowly healed but her soul wavered at 1 HP. She was never moving, never waking. Papyrus spend day in and out in the books of the mysterious former scientist. He was slowly losing his cool, became clumsy with his words around Undyne and worse, around his brother. But the younger skeleton would still smile and ask everyday if she was doing better. Eventually, he came down to see her on his own. He was convinced that she could hear him somewhere deep in her mind. He claimed to have seen it one Nabstabot's hospital drama. He wasn't doing any harm but they could tell it was taking a toll on his soul. The bright blue heart didn't shine as bright as it used too. Papyrus came down one of the nights and found him laying in the bed next to her, having wrapped his scarf around her, talking about TV shows and new taco spices. Papyrus watched as his brother still stayed strong while he himself could feel the weight of responsibility begin to crush him. They gave her a determination shot everyday, which at this point felt more like they were just adding days to an inevitable death.

"Papyrus? Paps?" Undyne shook the skeletons shoulder As he jumped up startled. "Can I talk to you?" She pulled put a chair as he turned to face her. "You've had your face drilled in those old notes for days..I'm worried that you will..follow the same path as him." "His notes about these ideas. Its where u got the idea of experimenting with determination right? A human naturally posses the ability to produce determination..but her soul refuses too..I think it has to do with that crack. Giving a monster a human soul makes them extremely powerful, but their bodies can't handle determination. Frisk got power from..his soul and possibly the queens..what if we gave Chara a monster soul. Not kill someone but their determination. Our magic. Maybe it can..." "We are just prolonging the obvious. Is Sans right? Do we have a right to chose what happens to her?" "I'm not giving up." "Why Papyrus?! She is dead! Why is this the one thing you aren't lazy at?!" "Because I was happy!" Papyrus yelled, standing up, throwing the chair back. His hand shook and rested on his face. "For a split second, I was happy. She was gone. No more worrying about human souls. No more waking up, wondering if it'll reset again." "What are you talking about?" Undyne put her hands on his shoulders. "You need sleep." "I was happy that she was away from my brother. That she couldn't hurt him now. That if she's gone, Frisk will leave us alone until the next human comes." "P..papyrus..?" They turned, seeing Sans there. "Oh dear. Sans. What are you doing here?" She asked. "Paps you..you were happy that Chara died? How..how could you?! I don't understand. She was our friend..my friend! My best not brother friend! I was always joking to myself about it thinking there is no way my brother would hate her so much. They smoke that stupid stuff together. But you were happy she died?! How dare you!" Bones formed around the smaller skeleton. "Calm down bro. It's not like that now." "How dare you be happy at the expense of a friend?! That's not how you taught me to be. That there is a good in everyone. Chara wasn't perfect even I knew that but she was nice and was trying to do the right things. You could have stopped this couldn't you?! How..how can I trust that your trying to save her!" He yelled, tears in his eyes. "I love her Papyrus! I love her just as much as I love you and I would never want anything to happen to you. How could you think this was better for me?!"

The bones shifted and smashed into the lights, causing the room to go dark. An emergency light came on and they saw him in her room on the other side of the glass. "Sans!" Undyne ran over but a bone was wedged in the door. "I heard what you said! Someone else's determination can help her? Like a transplant? I don't understand what that means, but I know it comes from the soul!" He had a needle over his chest. "I'd give her all my soul if it helps her! She would for me and you know that! Your my big brother, I'm suppose to believe you..in you..now I.." Papyrus suddenly appeared in the room and Sans tensed up, holding the needle. "I want to save her. She's begging me too. I can hear her. Papyrus please. I'm not good with science fiction like you are but I have a big heart. I'm willing to share it." He stared down at his brother and kelt down. "Give it." His brother hesitated but lowered his shoulders handing it to him as he continued to cry. His brother grabbed him, turning him against his chest and stuck the needle into the bright blue soul, filling the vial with an equal color as Sans HP began to lower. Undyne finally got the door open as Sans had grown weak, causing his blockade to vanish. "Sans!" She ran over, grabbing his shoulders. "Let me see your soul! That was stupid!" She stared into his heart and sighed in relief. "You could have really hurt yourself. Why would you do something so stupid." Sans let out a deep sigh of exhaustion. "Alphys will do anything for you Undyne. She even put her life in danger by serving a bad queen just to make sure you were safe. I feel about Chara as she does about you." Undyne blushed and looked up as she watched her partner inject it into the cracking red soul. Charas eyes snapped open as she sat up screaming. "Chara! Kid calm down!" The skeleton grabbed onto the human and pulled his hand back slightly seeing a strange black ooze on his hand. "Oh no no. Not again." Undyne held he head backing out of the room and sat under a desk holding her head as Chara continued to scream. "Sans get out of here!" "Is she OK?! Chara! Chara don't worry. I'm! I'll always be here!" The skeleton tried to move past his brother, only to have his soul grabbed and thrown out of the room.

"What is happening to me!? Sans? SANS!" She yelled as Papyrus slammed the door shut behind him, running to the computer and activating some alarm system, causing the room to power down and turn dark. "You can leave her in there! She's scared!" Papyrus grabbed his brother, holding him, covering his ears so he could hear the gurgling screams of dispar. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Sans. Chara...Please forgive me."

 **ENTRY #4.-** "There is still no reaction. We've concluded that it was indeed our fault for sure. Sans monster soul reacted with the determination shots..and acted just like experiments before...we turned her into this. I take full responsibility. Undyne has only recently came back down to see me. She wants to help, but all of her attempts on her own have failed. She tells me about the amalgamate are barley embodiment of memories and whatever soul was left. She problem didn't even know who we were at all. That she didn't know who she was...I stare at her and I just don't know if If I asked, of she would forgive me."

 **ENTRY #9-** "she just lays there. A dark mass of whoever she used to be. At one point she turned and stared at me. I wasn't sure if she could see me through the glass or not. Her face and hair was barley visible from her body, all melted and formed together. I got up and walked over to the glass, staring at her and she turned her back to me making what sounded like sobbing noises. We didn't know if she had memories, but I think she was aware of what had happened to her.

 **ENTRY #11-** "I tried something today during her determination shot. Her body absorbs anything it touches so all we do is leave the liquid near her after she's been sudated. It keeps us from having to worry about being absorbed. I left some crayons and paper in the room. She just slept the next few days. She's tired after the shots, but her soul was hanging on. It appeared healthy..but..it seemed to be almost pale in color.

 **ENTRY #12-** I came down and saw her drawing scribbles on the floor. She appeared to have absorbed the papers but had enough of a hand left to draw. They aren't anything, not even shapes, but she was doing something at least.

 **ENTRY #16-** I forced Papyrus to go home and sleep. I tried talking to her from the computer. She was showing signs of listening. The voice goes through an intercom places in the room. She acts like the others down here. She eats the dog food I leave her and she appears to just want attention like the others. I placed a monitor in her room to watch TV if she asked. I can't trust her to wall bout freely like those before. They were all monsters. I'm afraid somehow they would be able to tell her human soul and harm her. Or worse..harm herself again. I am so sorry Chara. I knew why would happen and did nothing to stop it.

 **ENTRY #23-** "I've read through the entry's of the former scientist. His talks of human souls power to produce determination And abilities to harvest it sounds like out of a bad movie then science. But he was around a long time..possibly during the time of the war. If anything had happened to my brother, I would do anything to keep him after he fell. But we..I stepped into m own sin here. Trying on a human soul so messed up already. The worst part is. She's alive this way. Her soul has slowly fading its bright red color and became askew from becoming an amalgimate, but its healthy and keeping HP. Was it worth this anymore?" Papyrus sat in a chair, dropping a book on the ground and sighed. He looked into the room, seeing Chara watching the TV. He realized something out of the blue, being as he had his mind out of books for a bit. She was watching nTT. Speciffly, Happstablooks cooking show. A lot of people watched his show but he Remembered the human would often only watch the ghosts shows. He pushed the intercom, "looks pretty good huh?" She jumped and began to freak out, backing far into a corner. Paps was confused and then remembered, she had only talked to Undyne all this time. These has been the first verbal words he said to her since she changed, and it had been months already. Her heart was racing as she cowered in a corner. He watched, gripping his chest slightly. She was terrified of him. He could only see the small human child crying their eyes out, scared of the tall skeleton, wanting nothing to do with him. "Chara.." It hurt him. He then snapped his fingers, digging under papers and found his stash. "..wanna smoke?" He watched her become alert and stepped out slightly. He lite up and blew the smoke into the vents that lead to her room. It was enough because of the way her bod absorbed thing that came near it. He laughed as her body seemed to melt onto a bigger puddle as she relaxed and actually smiled. A creepy melty smile, but it was one.

Papyrus decided to take a chance and approached the door, hesitantly opening it. She looked over at him as his hands rested in his pockets. "Is that anyway to greet a pal?" He walked over, slowly approaching until she pulled back. He sat down and folded his legs, staring across at her. She seemed to copy him in a way being that she had no legs. He stared st her shaking form. A torn remaining tanktop with the tiny skull on it. Papyrus snorted and then covered his eyes, no longer able to hold back the tears. "Shit kid. How can you just sit there. After what I did?! You have every right to attack me. I could have stopped you. I was there and I was happy to watch you fall off into the abyss cause it would make Sans safe. For a split second I was no better then that kid. Then turning you into this!" He chuckled still crying. "You just wanted to be friends but as a human..as someone who could reset I couldn't trust you. Then your..genocide run..I know it wasn't you but I could still see his dust on your hands. Fuck. Then you left and I was content and hoped he would forget about you. Then you show back up and he falls in love. What was I suppose to do. You were a drug head, dangerous outlaw with barley a duffel bag to your name. who walked around half naked most of the time. You were bad news. I wasn't gonna let anyone take advantage of my brother. " He calmed down some turning his head in his palm to stare at her. "But watching you with those teens. The way you took care of the house just cause we let you stay there. Watching you with Sans, knowing you had that weapon in your pocket any minute. You could have ran off into the barrier and never look back. But you wouldn't leave us like that. Even after she took your memories, you were never dangerous. I remembered that you were once a friend. That I was once a friend. Even now, with me powerless to stop you you just sit there! If I had been a second later to that cliff side there would have been nothing left of you! I held you, begging for you to reset. Why didn't you?! No. Instead you." He stared at her melty face. ""I Am the only one that is sad. Why would I take away their tomorrow when I can end my today."" Had I just intervened..a few seconds earlier would have been enough to stop you, but instead I.."

"P p Y..us.." His head snapped up as she struggled to speak. " _F_ f G **I.**.v..e ..V _ **E y.**_.U." "You understand everything I'm saying? You know who I am? How much do you remember?! Is it before or after the queen?" She shook her head , backing up, screaming. Papyrus stood up and looked down at his feet as he kicked aside some of the half melted crayons. That's when he saw it. All over the floor was scribbled and hardly ledgiable writing saying basically..I'm sorry Sans.

 **ENTRY # 27-** Against my better judgement and after hours explaining to him what happened to his best friend, I brought Sans down to the true lab, with her permission. He stared out into her room. We were impressed how well he was taking it. I had to explain to it hard that while his magic did it. It was in no way his fault. My better judgement proved me right and wrong. I had stepped out for what I thought was only a bit, to end up freaking out to Undyne, yelling at her. She told me that she was watching her soul readings when Sans had snuck right into the room. We watched as no matter how close he wanted to get, she kept her distance. We knew now that she knew very well what happened to her and what would happen if she touched him. I later apologized to her and she just smiled. She said...she was scared at first but happy because this was the most she had seen out of me in years. That Chara had been a good thing and she wanted to help her so she could properly thank her.

 **ENTRY #29-** I have watched in aw when Sans is around. He talks and interacts with her like she's still human. He apologizes every time that his job got in the way, but his duty calls. He brings her tacos to eat but she mostly absorbs everything that it's hard to know if she was even enjoying it. Undyne had mentioned in passing that you'd think he was wiser then them the way he's handled all this.

But it stuck with me. My little brother was being very mature and responsible through all this. He was kind and patient and I was driving myself nuts over it. We kept her condition between us, only telling others that she is recovering when asked. I often texted Asgore and he chuckled, telling my that that was the face of love. Actual love, not Lvl. I wasn't sure if he understood her at all, but I had spent all this time worries she'd be a bad influence on him that I hadn't noticed till I looked back on it, he may be a good influence on her. Asgore said its amazing what love can do."

 **ENTRY# 30.** Its amazing how much happier she is when he is around, saying his name constantly, it was short, easy and it was what she wanted. Her soul was always stronger with him around, but it still appeared strange. It was a pale pink and sat almost completely sideways. For moments I swear I can see blue in it.

 **ENTRY #34-** I didn't call Papyrus today. He would have just freaked out but I feel its important. He can yell at me later. There was a problem with me switching around power flow and it shut down the lab..more importantly it let the..beasts go that we've had no help in saving. The other amalgamates kept their distance from them as they were not used to the others being around. I was cornered down on the power room when Chara had appeared behind and started making..strange noises like she was talking to it. It turned to fight her back but..well..it couldn't..touch her? I felt almost the presence of a boss monster then the beast went down another hall and left. I thanked Chara for her help and asked if shed help get the others back safely. I'm typing this right now as she is standing beside me. I explained to her about how we were taking notes to try and help her, but I was unsure if she could even read the screen in that form. I have decided that she can be trusted outside like the others. This was the first time I truly saw her soul as Paps was talking about. I have my theory of what was happening but..is it actually possible." And from then, Chara wasn't confined just to her room. She often wondered the labs having conversation with the other amalgamates. Like them, I truly believe that there is Chara's memories still in there. But I'm afraid to tell him that, they all have triggers to jolting such memories. Words or actions that are familiar to them..and I believe that Sans..is hers."


	7. Blue Determination

**ENTRY #38** \- I begin to wonder if maybe this..isn't right. She shows no signs of changing..and I can't let Sans live his whole life down here, worrying about her. We've talked about it and decided, it might be best to let her go. Maybe her body would be strong enough to live without the shots, even if stuck in such a form, but each time, she appears in more pain when we give them to her.

 **ENTRY 43** \- We decided that if she was stuck like this, it was time everyone knew. We hesitantly brought Alphys and Asgore down to the lab. They were shocked and confused, but glad that she was alive and for the most part OK. Asgore assured her that she could still call him Dad if she wanted and Alphys insisted that when she was well enough to be out that they would figure out how to still cook without much of hands. Later that night she approached us. It was hard to make out but it basically ended in a long conversation about stopping the shots. She said they were only bringing her pain. I told her this would problem kill her then but she didn't care...it was..her choice." Undyne watched the skeleton bury himself into paperwork. Sans continued to come in and it was possibly the only time he seemed to have any energy. "Papyrus?" "All this work. All these papers. How could I have brought this on her? This work is insane talk." "He did started to lose his mind towards the end. You of everyone should know that. You were closest to him. These works are about all I remember from the scientist." "Yeah...but what if." He stood up, walking over to the window. He opened the door, looking out at Chara. "Hey kid." She looked up at him as he walked over, knelling down. "Your really giving up on the shots? Your holding together pretty well." " _H_ h u U _ **R t**_ s S." "Yeah, I get that..would you let me do one last experiment? You can't get any worse right?" Her hands moved about her body slightly. "You first reacted because of Sans magic. Would ya let me try again kid? " She stared off in the distance for a while then looked back, nodding. "Alright then."

He stood up, stretching and headed out and shutting the door, talking to Undyne. Chara watched the scientist stare over at her, then the floor with a look of guilt. Chara was awoken the next day seeing Sans sitting there. "Good morning Chara." She was a bit confused as Paps never let him around her without his watchful eyes. "Papyrus said that...that your not taking your..shots anymore. That they hurt you." She nodded and his hands tensed up on his knees. "So your..gonna fall again?" She reached her hand out before quickly pulling it back. "But you know what. I won't let that happen! Papyrus said I could give you more of my determination. If you'll let me of course. Papyrus would just rush in head first, but its your soul that would be effected." She started to yell at him, but the noises were more terrifying. "N o H **h U** ** _U r T_** _S_ a. A n _S_." " it won't hurt me! I'm the magnificent sans! I am made of sterner stuff then you think! I drink a lot of milk. Please Chara. Let me help you. I..I used to be obsessed with being in the royal guard to make lots of friends and get love and respect. And I found it in a place you'd never believe. A human. Who knew right?! I was suppose to capture you!" She made a noise that almost sounded like laughter. "Yeah! I did capture you a few times too!" Sans's grin widened. "So will you let me?" "Its already done " they tensed up seeing Undyne there, holding an empty needle. Sans shrugged his shoulders slightly, "I'm sorry. They had it already, I was just suppose to be a distraction." I watched that video over and over. His soul still showed it self around her when he talks fondly..serious. They say that sometimes souls will resonate with each other when there are deep feelings. Friendship, family, love. A sort of passionate security of having yourself exposed and still feel safe. I am glad you didn't see him before, when I told him your choice. It took him so long to calm down. How ever long your body holds onto that form before it completely melts away. We will make it comfortable. I will see to that."

She seems to be growing weaker every week as her body does not produce its own determination. I've made my own theories, but a human soul without such is more of a shell then anything. I believe that is how "she" got her...genocide..I prefer this. It's...horrible to say but, a happy shell is better then a broken soul..and this way..I can keep my promise huh kid? No one will have your soul."

 **ENTRY-Christmas** -She's been a couple of months off the shots..she's weak, but her soul seems..stronger? Heh, it's Christmas Eve, so I'm not gonna bother with this today."

They had their own sort of small party at Undyne's lab. NTT had a Christmas special running based on old human stories. It was the first time Chara was left outside the lab without something to separate her and other monsters, but she was careful and kept her distance. No one wanted to say it to her face, but they had wish they had time to tell her good-bye. A chance was there that wasn't when she first left the underground, but they knew this time would not be a turning back. No one could tell how she felt about the whole thing, but she was smiling the whole time. Alphys invited Undyne to stay back at her house for the night. Asgore stared at the monitors, looking at all the cameras around the Underground. Paps stared at the man and pushed his hands further in his hoodie pocket. "What's up old man?" He said, standing beside him. "I warned her if she left, she wouldn't make it past the queen. And now here we are." "Asgore I'm sorry.." He looked down at the Skeleton who leaned back slightly. His skull was slightly red from drinking with Alphys. "I couldn't keep my promise to you huh?" "It's ok. She's happy." "Heh. If that's what you call it." "I can feel it. There is this..happiness that hasn't been around since she first came in. The first human in so many years. Didn't expect to be friends with her did you?" "Eh. I've had no problems with the humans." "But you do of this child?" Paps shuttered slightly. "Is it that obvious?" "Well it's obviously bothering you." "Eh. I can't blame her. It's my fault." "It's your little brother right? He's a sweetheart and I trust him. You should as well." "Heh. You don't know what it's like." "I used to have a child Papyrus. I know how it can be." "Yeah, I guess we can't compare to that."

Papyrus felt something against his leg and looked over, seeing Sans talk on, but Chara looked over at him as Chara moved away. He saw a couple of bottles on the floor by his feet with the giant's coat. She smiled before sitting back by the sentry. "So Asgore. Everyone's starting to close shop. Want company on the way home?" He asked, lifting up the bottles and handing him one. "I would enjoy the company Papyrus." The man chuckled before they headed out the door. Sans sat in the room alone with the former human. "I don't know if you know what I'm saying half the time but I got you a gift." He reached in his bag and pulled out a present. "H..here. It isn't much but..well, I do get paid for my job a little." She reached out to touch it, but I just left a black slime on the paper. "Oh. Sorry. Let me open it for you OK?" She nodded. He ripped the papers off and a long cloth unraveled onto the floor. "Its a scarf! Papyrus is good with a sewing machine. I know that my bandanna was really important to you so I asked him to show me how, but I wanted to make it myself so I kept trying to make one but it kept getting longer and longer, I didn't mean it to be so I guess how you have a scarf instead..if you want it." Sans said, seeing a look of joy on her face. "Here let me..." She shook her head, pulling back. "What..oh..I don't care if it gets dirty. I want it too! That means your wearing it. She continued shaking her head and he smiled. "Don't worry. Let me just." The skeleton threw it around the dark body, circling her until it was on comfortably. Bits of it began to sink into her body so that the blue weaved in and out of her body. "There. Perfect! Myuhahah." He laughed. She started sobbing muttering about her having no gift for him. "Its OK. Really. The look on your face was worth it."

Sans took a deep breath and jumped up. "Dance with me Chara!" She stared at him, shaking her hands. "It's ok! Watch this." He reached down, grabbing the scarf. "Pretend these are your arms!" He laughed and stepped forward, causing her to step back. "I know you can't dance, you always joked that it was something you wanted to learn but didn't. But I know a little!" He pulled on the scarf, stepping back and causing her to step forward. He kept laughing as he got her to some what dance with him. "You know Chara. Your the first human I ever met...ad I know that other humans aren't as nice as you. But, I hope I can see the surface someday too. I want you to show me all the places you talked about, together...because human or amalgamate, your still my best friend and well..I love you Chara." She stopped staring at him as she pulled back. "No matter what you look like or if..all your memories go..I will never forget you." " nnsS.. I.." Black tears fell from her eyes and melted into her body. " _I L_ llL ** _oOVeeE_** U u ToOO. **.I..Ll** OOV..S s aAnss, H **h h** E e e _L P_ p **M m** mE!" "Chara?" "H H **LEP** P Mm _m E_!" "W...what can I do?!" He hesitantly reached out his hands and she grabbed onto them. "C c hara?!" The black ooze began to melt onto his gloves. "What is happening! Huh? It's hard? Chara? Are you in there!?" He began to pull harder, his soul glowing brightly as he was suddenly pushed into the wall. "Haha. So this was where she was keeping my beautiful beasts?" He held his head, looking up at the child queen standing there. One of the soulless beasts sat under her arm she she petted it. "I was expecting your smelly trash bag of a brother to be here. Looks like I just missed the party aww." She sent two of her beasts to go and start trashing the lab monitors. "So. I saw the coward killed herself. I needed that soul too. Well, yours would do pretty good as bait. I know he has it. He wouldn't just let a human soul wonder around here for grabs." "So." He stood up, summoning a few bones around him. "Your the one sending these beasts around? Then you know I've beat them every time!" Frisk smiled and stepped back, "Oh? You really think you won any of those? I just needed all you little boss monsters in one piece."

The bones went flying towards the beast as they were absorbed, or flew straight through them. Bottles in the lab began to smash about, furniture being thrown and shattered. Undyne's house was completely being destroyed and Chara was useless to do anything. She watched the sentry move about the room with ease, despite the damage he was taken. Chara had watched him train before, but to watch him put his 100% into a fight. She saw what Alphys always talked about. He was 'actually really freaking tough.' He moved with such speed and watching bones fly one after another. He really had been holding back on her every fight they had. But, these weren't some monster whose soul would eventually weaken. These were abominations without a soul, without HP or a heart, just as Frisk forced them to be created, no much unlike herself. She didn't even know if she had a heart left. The beasts forced the skeleton against the wall. How could you fight an enemy that you couldn't damage. Frisk started laughing, stretching her arms and walking over, grabbing the skeleton's bandanna. "So, where is your brother of a trash bag?" "Paps? W..what makes you think I know?" He said, growing nervous as he was obviously lieing. "Well, even if you don't. I know that he'd come looking for you." She drew her knife and knelt down as the monsters began to inch closer, their deformed and oozing bodies dripping over him as he started to tear up. He had never been so scared in his life. This wasn't a situation he was used to. He knew he had never truly fought the beasts, but took pride in the fact that he kept them away from Snowdin. He knew he should stay strong so that she could never get her hands on his brother but the air was cold and unnatural around them. With her around, there was a sense of only anger and fear with only bad memories and thoughts swarming your head and soul felt cold. The girl started laughing as she struck the skeleton, lowering his HP more and more. She rubbed the blood on her finger tips, licking them and grinned brightly. "Short little skelly, thought you can fight, watched your lover die, soul full of fright, a pathetic soul you couldn't save, your no guard, now why don't you just behave. In this world, it's killed or be killed. Guess I didn't think of kill yourself, would have made getting souls easier."

Frisk's head shot up as Chara grabbed her hand, the blackness dripping down her arm. "What the hell are you?" She swiped at it, but as with the others, no damage was taken. Frisk pulled her arm back, staring at the creature. "Your not like the others she's made..Much more ugly for one..but there's.." Frisk's hand hovered over her soul as a memory seemed to flash before her eyes causing her to step back, sweating slightly. "What the hell are you?!" "Don't hurt her!" Sans yelled as he forced himself to sit up, looking at the blood on his clothes. "I'll go with you. Just don't hurt her." Frisk stared at the creature and grinned evilly. "Now I'm a bit curious." She tossed her knife towards the skeleton as it stuck into his chest. Chara let out a horrific scream, causing the others to screech as well. The queen covered her ear, unable to concentrate. "Damn it. You are mine brat!" She spun and stepped back, disgusted as Chara wrapped her melty body around the skeleton, absorbing him into the nothingness. "Hahahaha! This is just as well! The trash bag is gonna flip when he finds this. That'll be enough to break him. I'll get my information I want. After all, he's full of great secrets. If that thing lets you live, maybe you should ask him. Find out what kind of person your brother really is." She vanished from the lab with her laugh echoing in walls. The beasts growled at her as her soul glowed brightly, causing them to back up and eventually vanish from the labs, leaving the door wide open. Undyne came home the next day, terrified at the sight of her home, hurrying over to the monitors, trying to salvage anything. She hurried to her computer, putting keyboards and plugs back together. "Come on. What in the world could do all this?" She watched the camera from her home monitors, watching in horror at the fight that erupted in this very spot. "Oh no. We left them here alone. Papyrus is gonna lose it." Her hands covered her mouth as tears fell, watching the younger brother vanish into the ooze that was the former human. "Oh no no no."

She jumped up, running through her lab and calling their names. She stopped, lifting her foot and seeing a black ooze stuck to it that began to dissolve. "Chara?" She walked about the dark hidden lab towards the room she'd spent so much time in lately. "Sans!" She ran into the dark room, seeing the skeleton sleeping on the bed, his arm covered in band aids and wrappings. "Sans. Thank you! Papyrus will be happy." She rubbed his head and then blinked, hovering her hand over his chest and staring at his soul. "This..is strange. It looks like someone..healed it somehow? His Hp is slightly recovered..but it takes more then a day of rest for something like that.." "Un..dyne?" She turned towards a dark corner. "Chara? Was that? I can understand you?" "Wh..at..have you..two done?" Papyrus flipped over, answering his ringing phone. "This is Papyrus, you've gone my cell bone." "Papyrus! Get here now!" "Where's the fire Undyne?" "It's important! Your..I can't believe I'm saying this..your theory worked!" Papyrus sat up. "What?" He looked over, seeing the large monster staring up at him. He hung up his phone and Asgore smiled, pointing over at the skeleton's hoodie. "Go ahead. I got presents to deliver." "I thought that was the queen's job?" He chuckled, standing up. "I took it over after my ex-wife passed. It makes monsters happy. It's nice." Papyrus tensed up slightly as Asgore kissed the top of his skull. "Merry Christmas Papyrus." "Jeeze." He pulled his hood on, hiding his blush. His feet took him to the front of the lab, his shortcut not taking him into houses. He lowered his hood, seeing the disaster all around. "Undyne?" He went down into the true lab, seeing half the lights nonworking from the fight. "What happened here?" Undyne blocked the doorway, pointing to the monitor. "Before you find out, watch what happened last night, and remember, you..you left him here." "What are you going on about?" He chucked slightly before he walked over. As the video continued, his eye glowed slightly as he leaned forward. "Wh..where is he!?" He said, standing up, slamming his fist on the desk. "It's ok, he's safe! She took care of him." "Where is my brother?!" His eye glowed bright orange.

"Papyrus?" He turned, seeing the small skeleton there. "Hey Pa.." He was engulfed by the tall skeleton. "Papyrus?" "Did she hurt you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have left you here!" "I don't..really remember what happened. The queen appeared almost from no where and took those beasts...Where is Chara?! I think she might have hurt her." "She is alright Sans." Undyne said, putting her hands on his shoulders. "She went a little carried away with band aids." "How adorable." Sans's eyes stared up. "Hey, its Christmas bro. You should head back home and see what Santa's left you?" "I completely forgot! Tell Chara I'll be back later!" The skeleton stopped particularly to recollect himself and then headed out the elevator. Undyne sighed and then jumped as a bone flew through the glass of the other room. "Where in the hell is she?!" "Papyrus calm down. It's not what it looks like." "He could have disappeared Undyne! Worse, be erased just like he was! Nothing more then a bad memory!" "I was protecting him!" They turned toward Chara's voice as she ran to the door, hands pressed firmly against the doorway sides. "She was gonna kill him! I had to do something!" Papyrus turned quickly, grabbing the nearby soul and pushed it against a wall. "That was your idea of doing something?!" "Papyrus stop!" Undyne grabbed his arm as it shook slightly. He stared at the soul in his grip. It was a monster soul. She placed her hand over it as the light barley caught the paleness of it. "I guess this is our new greeting huh?" He lowered his grip as she hesitatingly pulled on her clothes and coming into the light, blocking it from her face. "I guess I don't clean up that nicely huh?" Papyrus's hand rested on his head as he stepped back against the wall. "What have I done?" "Papys." He started chuckling and then vanished from the spot. "Papyrus!" "I guess I deserve that." Chara said. "I know where he'd go to..if..if I'm allowed to leave?"

The skeleton sat at Muffet's bar side, downing bottles of honey one after another. "I'll buy the next few. I have a little gold here." A voice said next to him as the gold was placed on the counter. "Can I sit or?" Papyrus signed as Chara sat beside him. "I guess I spooked you a little huh. I was..really scared too." Papyrus stared at the hands on the counter. "You know I would never hurt Sans. I would never had done that if I didn't think it was safe. Something..someone told me that it would be ok. I never wanted to fight someone so much in my life, you know me. All I could do was protect him. I couldn't fight them." Paps started laughing and then started to tear up, head rested on his hands. "I tried to make everything right and I turned you into..."Papyrus." She laughed and put her arm around his shoulder, grabbing some of the honey. "I've never felt better in my whole life. I'm free now. I get to start over. I don't feel depressed or afraid." "What about your memories kid?" "I..I remember everything. Even as..an amalgamate although, it feels more like a dream when I try to remember it." She leaned on the counter top, arms sprawled in front of her. "I forgive you if that helps. Hell, I thank you! I had..often thought of killing myself but I would have never done it down here..expectantly in front of Sans had I had my normal state of mind. But now I just..don't feel afraid anymore." "Must be pretty brave to snag one of my hoodies." "You left it after the party. I guess I'm..grateful for a second chance. I know you didn't do it for me, but I still thank you." "Heh. Yeah, not for you kid." "Well, way to really make me feel welcomed." "I did it for Sans...I guess..a little for myself. I never gave you a real fair chance. Your not such a bad person." "I'm not such a person." She chuckled. "Heh. I guess I was being selfish. Do you feel..alright?" She held the hoodie lower down on her head. "It..feels strange. I'll admit I got freaked out and haven't really..look much at it.." "Can I?" "Uh..yeah.."

She handed him her arm as he pulled the sleeve back, exposing her arm. "Guess I can't tattoo anymore huh?" "Is it like this all the way?" "I guess." He turned her slightly, grabbing his hood and pulled it down from her head. "Well?" She noticed him blush slightly and she frowned. "What?" He stared at her a long time, not saying anything as she was unsure the thoughts that was going through his head. "Your a..monster now." She smiled tilting her head back at him slightly, opening her eyes, a flicker of bright red magic showed for a bit before disappearing. "Worried about having another skeleton about?" He chuckled standing up and held out his hand. She took it hesitantly as he pulled her to her feet, spinning her slightly. Her body from her feet to her head was all skeletal now. "Not so fast." She fell onto the ground laughing. "Yeah, I don't really..know how to use it yet. I had Undyne help me here." They looked over at her hiding in a booth. Papyrus walked over, sliding in next to her. "Can you believe this?" "I didn't at first..but I think it as something to do with..well..one, believe it or not, humans have skeletons already in it. I think um..Sans donations and well..his love kept her soul alive..but without an ability to make it's own determination it had to..adapt of sorts? I don't really know. I an almost say it is really just..magic." "Uh..guys." They looked at Chara sitting on the floor. "I'm having trouble getting up." Undyne hurried over, helping her up. "I suppose this kind of body would feel strange after a human form." "I feel tired and out of breath? Do I even breath?" "Try just, not breathing." She stared up at him. "Seriously?" He shrugged his shoulders and she signed and realized. "Oh hey..look at that." "Your mind is used to subconsciously doing this stuff without you thinking, it's still trying to. Where, did you get those clothes by the way?" "My bag..and Paps hoodie...can I go see Sans?" "Your actually asking my permission?" "I want to make things right between us..like they used to be, right pal?" Papyrus laughed. "If you can walk yourself there." He opened the door and she laughed, taking a few steps from Undyne. "Let's go."

They continued to walk through the snow, the woman falling over herself. "Why is this so hard?!" She pulled herself up, brushing the snow off. "Your house never used to be so far away." Undyne rubbed her hands together and stopped as the house came into view. "Chara are you.." She stopped, looking back at her as Papys stood beside his fellow scientist. "You seem... different..personality wise?" Chara chuckled, rubbing her arm. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm feeling kinda..vulnerable. I don't wanna step over any bounds cause I..I don't wanna wake up and this is a dream." Papyrus was texting on his phone as she spoke. "What if this is..I don't know. Is it real? Are you all real? Am I real right now? If I am, am I really this or am I still trapped in that amalgamate body. And if I'm not..what if he is scared of me, or don't like what he sees. What if he only liked me cause I was human. What if he..can't love me like this. All these thoughts in my head won't stop. All these memories came back to me and I was happy, but do I deserve to be? I was a coward and let Temmie get to the queen and just left to the surface. I spent my life running and using people, being used by people. Now I'm a shaky, weird and clumsy skeleton. What will Sans say..what will he think?! I just melted my body on top of him without warning. I'd be terrified!" Undyne covered her mouth as Paps put his phone away, seeing Sans standing at the door, listening the whole time. "I don't know how but I really do think it was Sans that saved me. When he gave me his shots, it was warm and inviting, I mean look." She held out her soul, her hand shaking slightly. "My soul hasn't looked like this since I was a kid. He..healed my soul. It was broken and damaged for so long, but.." She held it close to her, smiling her pointed teeth widely. "My soul actually looks beautiful and happy." "It always was though!" Her soul vanished as she turned back, body shaking and eye sockets wide. "S..sans?" She relaxed, smiling. "What do you think?"

The skeleton ran over and tackled her, tears flowing down his face. "I told you I'd be friends no matter what! I'm just happy your alive! Your moving! Your out of the lab and smiling and I can understand you!" "Sans.." "And besides your kinda..more beautiful now then ever." He said, turning bright blue. "Oh? So I was pretty ugly before huh?" "What? No it's not that but..uh.." He was suddenly lifted up from the woman by his blue soul. "And that's enough of that." His brother said, walking over. "Your right." Chara stood up, brushing her hoodie off and grabbing his legs, pulling him down slightly so he was at her level. "Sans. You've been my light for so long. You were my best friend and gave me love and friendship like I never had before. I don't know if I'd still meet your standards but, would you wanna go on a date again?" His eyes grew stary eyed. "You wanna go on a date?! With the Magnificent Sans?!" "If you wanna go on a date with Chara the Skeleton?" "Yes! Papyrus let me down! Let me down, let me down." He started to squirm excitedly. Papyrus stared at the woman and she smiled, shrugging her arms. "I'll have him home before nightfall." Papyrus laughed, "Why not." He lowered his brother as he ran inside and came back out. "Like my Christmas sweater!?" "It's adorable." The two headed off. She lead them towards Waterfall, taking Sans's shirt as she had him cover his eyes. "Alright ready?" "Yes!" "Ok. Here it is." He opened his eyes, staring up at a large painting. "There's a lot of caves around here. I figured they wouldn't mind." "Chara! It's beautiful!" IT was full of monsters from the underground in an elaborate design. From the teens of the Snowdin mountains, to a crew of NNT. "Who is this?" He asked, pointing at a small yellow child. "He was a kind and shy child and the son of the royal family. He's trapped in a bad place, but I promised him I wouldn't forget him, like the rest of the world had. I promised to save him..he..kept my memories safe. It's just..my little tribute to..my family." Sans looked back at the slightly taller skeleton. "Hehe. There it is. Alphys..Asgore..your all the closest thing to a family I ever had..even when I was trapped in that body. You all make me so frustrated and happy. I was such a coward my whole life, and now I'm gonna make her pay for touching my family!"

Chara felt full of life and grabbed the shorter skeleton's hands. "Dance with me Sans!" "But you can't dance." "I know!" She spun him around as their laughter filled the cave. "I've never seen this side of you Chara!" "It's been hidden for so long, deep inside me. I've only been safe around you. The Magnificent Sans. My best friend." She slowed down, staring down at him. "You stayed by my side for so long. With memories, without memories, without body, without mind.." She stepped closer to him until he started to blush. "Do..do you really love me?" "Do I? Of course I do!" He started turning bright blue. "I mean. You always made me feel like I could do anything. Only Papyrus had ever made me feel like that." "That's good. Then this is normal." She reached down and kissed his cheek. "C c chara?" "Sans..would you wanna..keep on dating? I mean..maybe let me be your girlfriend?" "M m me?!" "Why wouldn't I?! Your amazing Sans! Your kind and strong and your fighting was amazing, but the way you make everyone around you nervous and happy." "Everyone, or just you?" Sans joked. "Well...I do have a gift for you, if you can find it?" She said and he hurried up to her, over looking her. "But your not wearing a hat." She grabbed the bottom of her hoodie, pulling it off. She looked down, seeing him cover his eyes. "Sans? I'm not being lewd." She giggled as he opened his eyes. "Your wearing it?!" He stared at the blue scarf wrapped around her neck and shoulders. "Is it ok?" He continued to stare at her speechless. "Aw Jeeze Sans. Your make me self conscious." He walked over, pulling her down slightly and pressed his smile against hers, his soul glowing brightly. He pulled back, seeing her bright red. "Yes! Be my girlfriend!" "Are you sure? You deserve a lot better then me." "No! I love Chara and I..really like skeleton Chara. She's beautiful." Chara continued to blush, looking to the side, "Heh. You keep saying that. No ones really used that word to describe me." "Well they should have!" He said, putting his hands on his hips. "Your a great person! And a beautiful skeleton." "Stopp." "I have the most beautiful girlfriend in underground!" Sans yelled as it echoed through out the caves.

Sans held tight onto her hand as they headed back up to the house. "Do you think Papyrus will kill me?" "I think he will be happy. I'm happy to see how happy you are." He opened the door to a loud "surprise." "Holy shit." Alphys stared as Chara put the hoodie atop of her head, covering her face. "I will kill you Papyrus." The skeleton sat on the couch shrugging his shoulders, "You assume I did anything? You know what happens when you assume." "Is that really you my child?" The hood lifted slightly under Asgore's hand. She stared up at him as tears started to form. "Asgore.." "Your alive. I am so glad. Look at you, you make a beautiful monster...I'm relieved kinda. This way you can live a happy life without people hunting down your soul." "Jeeze. Dad, your embarrassing me." She said tearing up and hugged the giant monster. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want anyone to worry. I couldn't do anything." Alphys walked over, pulling the hood down, "You don't need to apologize punk. I have no idea what happened to ya but I'm glad your back." Sans pulled her back slightly and took her hand. "Guys! Guess what I got for Christmas?!" He held is arms on either side of her, pointing inwards. "I got a girlfriend!" Undyne turned red as Papyrus started coughing, having almost swallowed his cig. Chara waved, "That is me. I wouldn't consider me much a gift though." "You are!" Sans hands widened as he grasped the woman, hugging her from behind. "Welcome home Chara!" She watched as Paps refused to make eye contact with her. They celebrated the holiday together, less party like the night before and more of just being with friends. It took Chara quite a while to really get used to her new body. She felt hungry and learned how to eat despite having no stomach. She found herself still winded although she had no lungs. It took a while to learn that she didn't need to breath. The next few months she spent catching up with her life, spending time with the teens of Snowdin to trying and jog with Alphys out of doctors advice in hopes it would help her grow more used to her bones. She was constantly stalking Undynes undernet page, encouraging all her posts and forcing her out. She moved in with Asgore, hearing his stories and baking with him. She couldn't replace his lost children, but she hoped she could leave her own memories with him. She spent at least one day a week at Muffet's with Papyrus in hopes to repair any kind of relationship they had.

Sans would find her still awake late in the night, pulling her finger bones apart or prices of her thrown about the room. Would she wake up and still be in that horrible prison of a body? Or worse, trapped back in that memory less mind. Sans assured her that it was as real as tacos. Dispute these breakdowns, she hadn't felt this happy since she was little and was obviously avoiding her true fate. She'd have to face Frisk eventually, even without determination.


	8. When Souls Collide

Sans came down finding Chara awake already, watching NNTs cooking segment. He fiddled his fingers before climbing up over the back, leaning down and kissed her head. "Good morning Chara." "You are cheery as always." He walks around the couch, tieing his bandanna. "I always wake up greeting each day wi...Chara! What are you wearing?!" She titled her head back, looking at him laughing but started to grow embarrassed. "What's wrong with it?! You know I don't like it when you stare like a deer in headlights!" "I'm sorry Chara. They just..you look like your old self." The skeleton pulled on her ripped tank top slightly. "Oh. Jeeze you scared me Sans. I was waiting for some rant about my shorts being too short or something." His hand rested on his face as he groaned slightly. "You are showing a lot of bone. More then I'd be confertable with..bb but it it looks good on you!" He climbed up on the couch next to her. "Don't you have sentry duty?" "I can spare time for my girlfriend right?" Sans smile widened. His eye sockets studied the woman as she glanced at him slightly then looked back forward quickly. "Chara. Can I kiss you?!" The woman began to laugh. "Your asking me for a kiss?" "Consent is very important! Except when it comes to my brother. Then I get free kisses and hugs! He's lucky to have such a cool brother." "Sans. Your so adorable." "Y..yes?" "We are dating. You can kiss me whenever you want." "Oh..well then!" He sat up, pressing their faces together. "Hey Sans." "Yes?" "Where do baby monsters come from?" The skeleton scurried against the other end of the couch, bright blue. "What?! Um. Well! When two monsters love each other they..do things and a baby is born from both their magic." "Is there any uh, process?" "That is not polite watching TV before work talk!" He yelled embarrassed. She stared at her hand. "So you don't get...urges? Like I know what they are but it feels..deeper. Like its from my very soul itself. I can't describe it."

She popped her finger tip off as the sentry freaked out, climbing over. "Don't do that!" He pulled it from her grasp and placed it back. She took this chance to grab his arm and pull him further up, kissing him. He began to relax into it and sunk down a top her. His eyes opened and stared down at his hand on her ribs. "Oh no no no. Chara I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have..!" She grabbed his hand shutter in slightly when he tried to pull it away. "Please don't." He lifted it slightly seeing her soul glowing there. "I..I can I'm not ready!" He jumped up and ran out the door. She stared half dazed at the ceiling when someone threw a pillow at her head. "Don't force my bro into your lewd situations." Paps went into the kitchen and after a while came out with cereal. He stared at her unmoved from that position and leaned over lofting the pillow. "Did you break?" "I think I messed up." "Yep. Don't forget My bro is an innocent cinnamon roll. I'd like him to stay that way." "I think. I'm the cinnamon bun." She sat up quickly, staring off at the opposite wall. "I completely lost it. I've felt..lust I guess is the best to describe it but..never like that." He flopped down, playing with his bowl. "Its different when your in love." He waved his spoon around slightly, "I've seen that anime of Undyne's. We don't feel lust the same way you do." "You feel it from your soul?" "You have a soul craving. Undyne told you her theory of soul resonating? It's somewhat a real thing. It happens when..when monsters are in love." Chara held her, "I messed up bad didn't I. I can't lose him." She started shaking and then jumped up, hurrying out the door. Papyrus grabbed a honey and poured it over his cereal. "Your fine kid..you always were." Undyne pulled her light back from the skeleton's mouth. "You look fine to me. I'm not..really a doctor. Explain again slowly what happened?" "We were laying on the couch and he kissed me and placed his hand on my chest but I guess my soul was there and it felt really god and I scared him and might have been, hehe, slightly inappropriate for him." "He..touched your soul?" She sat back as Chara signed, rubbing her skull. "You guys did that all the time when I was human, why is it so weird now?'' "Oh no no Chara. No one would ever physically lay hands on your soul, that is..um..well it's kinda like rape." Chara tensed up as Undyne rolled in her chair, grabbing her instant noodles, talking between bites.

"See, during a fight, we lay our souls out cause that's where our life and power and magic such comes from. But it's all magic. Never any physical contact." Chara leaned back, holding her chest. Someone had once touched her soul like that..but it didn't give her this reaction. It was a feeling of fear, helplessness..when Frisk had taken over.. "Have you and Alphys?" Undyne chocked on her noodles, glasses steaming up. "Um..well..." "You have haven't you!" Undyne made a sequel of uncomfortable and embarrassment and Chara walked over, pulling off her glasses. "What does it mean? What is..is that sex? Come on Undyne help me here. I know you have some hentai laying about!" "Uh..yes and no?" The redhead grabbed her glasses and cleared them before putting them back. "Think of us as more of..shells and the souls is everything we are. IT's not true, but it makes it easier to understand. When you hug say Sans, how does it make you feel." "Well, I like it. He's such a sweetheart." "There, that right there. Hold onto that feeling. I see it in your face." She blinked as she looked down, seeing her soul glowing. "Sans does it all the time. That feeling your feeling right now, that love? It's very powerful..hell..it was enough to turn a human shell into a monster..no offense. So imagine taking that feeling and share it with another soul that feels the same." Chara watched the heart vanished as she chuckled. "I don't really understand, but I think I get it. Something like a soul mate thing?" "Soul mate?..sure, if that human term makes it make sense...so can I ask you a question now?" "Sure." "Have you used your magic yet?" "Do I even have magic?" "Chara..I'm pretty good at lieing." The skeleton turned a different direction, hands clenching up. "Chara?" "I don't know ok! I mean..when I wanted to protect him from Frisk, I felt that if I could just hold him maybe I could make him stronger or heal him or something. She was just fucking around with him and I couldn't do anything! Taking her damn knife and enjoying cutting through his HP." "Well, how does that make you feel?" "Like I wanna take her damn knife and stab it through her smug face!" "Could you kill a child?" Undyne's voice was low and serious. "It's different when your a kid as well, can you face her now? As you are?"

Chara started laughing, "I know what she's capable of. She's no kid. She isn't even human anymore." "Even without determination?" "It got me this far didn't it?" "Yes, I suppose it did. It also turned you into that beast." Her fingers tapped against her desk as she spun to face Chara. "Ask Papyrus." "What? I don't think that'd work so well, he hasn't want to have much to do with me." "Just..well, pour your soul to him. He does care about you more then you think." Chara stared off at the ground and then stood up. "Ill..see you later Undyne." And the mechanical doors wirled behind her. She wondered about the Hotlands, much weighing on her mind. She had never been a fighter in the first place..she ran from every fight she had to be in..what little she knew was all defensive. But this was different, if she fell this time, she wouldn't be given another chance. Papyrus's footsteps echoed in the waters of the garbage dump. "Got your text, what's up kid? Feeling, down in the dumps?" Chara chuckled turning slightly to face him, her soul in her hand. "She said to try pouring my soul out to you." She walked over as she held out her soul, lifting his hand and dropped it in his, before stepping back. "Cards on the table. I know your still having trouble trusting me. So the only thing I can do is do what I should have years ago. I'm gonna break the barrier, with or without the 7th human soul. I leave myself vulnerable to you Paps, so you can decide. This isn't about Me and Sans, or you and your brother. This is about Underground. If I go and face Frisk again, I will die, and then well honestly, you will all be trapped under here. I blocked the way into the mountain long ago. So the way I see it, you have two choice. You can save me the trouble and take my soul now so that Frisk can't get it when she stomps my face in. Or you can help me." The soul turned blue in his hands as the woman started lifting off the ground. "Are you in any position to make demands from me kid?" "Look behind me." He glanced beside her, and stepped forward, lowering her, eyes fixated on the giant moral. "Everyone down here, wasn't as important to me as your brother, I'll admit. But when I came back, and saw what she had done..it..it wasn't right. It wasn't just about me anymore. I don't like the surface, and I wanted to keep everyone down here where it was safe but..I don't have a right to choice what happens over everyone's lives. I know your all strong enough to deal with the surface where I wasn't."

His hand ran over the cave wall. "Heh. You really are something kid." He looked at her soul in his hand and turned towards her. After a long bit of silence and laughed and held her soul out, it vanishing back into her body. "I'm not the skeleton that should be handling that." His hands shoved into his pockets. "What did you have in mind?" "I want to learn how to use my magic." "Eh, you sure you an do something like that." He blinked as she walked up to him and hugged him. "Eh, kid?" "Maybe I just need to have a great time." "You really do remember everything don't you kid." He sighed and hugged her back. "Don't tell Sans." He chuckled. "He said hugs are free when it comes to you." She laughed and he pushed her back. "Are you sure you wanna train with me kid? I'm kinda useless and only have about 1 HP, but." He leaned over slightly, eye glowing, "I think you already knew that." She chuckled, opening her eyes and her eye glowed red slightly, "Well, it's a start." "Alright." He suddenly grabbed her soul and tossed her back into a trash. "I can promise you, I see the magic there." He tapped under his eye. "I..I don't feel it." She said, sliding down the trash pile, brushing herself off. "Ya could a gave me a warning." "You don't feel that?" He stared at her and sighed. "This is gonna take a while huh kid?" Day after day, as long as her body could handle it and he wasn't feeling lazy, they continued to meet in the dump to practice. IT was secluded, away from most prying eyes and soft garbage to land on should she be thrown too hard. But as the time passed, she did seem to grow slightly stronger, but showed no sign of really using magic yet. She eventually ended up asking Alphys for advice and help, but the soldier's..process was a bit more for the new skeleton body to handle. Chara insisted it was ok, even if she'd end up beaten up and low HP. Sans grew worried that she kept coming home like this, but the woman would just smile and tell him she was clumsy. Undyne kept up on the fights, trying to figure out what magic she could use because she was pretty convinced, she had used it before, even if unknowingly.

Chara plopped down on the couch exhausted, pulling her scarf over her head. "Chara?" She pulled it down slightly, seeing Sans standing over her. "Hey blueberry." He leaned over and kissed her head before pushing her back some to sit on the edge of the cushions. "Umm...so. I've been reading in the library and after much hard convincing from Papyrus, I want to..umm.. apologize." "For what?" "Well..remember weeks back when I..um..touch your soul?" "Yeah?" "I didn't mean to run off like that. I mean, I did but it wasn't your fault." His hands fiddled in his lap. "..I..know alittle from that dumb human history stuff Undyne and Alphys like to watch, but we don't do those things down here. Instead we..well, share souls kinda in a way. And I..I did enjoy it, but I would never force that on you! I know you had..your soul forced against your will before. I mean, not in the same sense, in a way I don't understand, but similar. I mean." He reached over, grabbing her hand, "I'm honored that you trust me enough to bare your soul to me, but I don't want you to feel like you have to because we are dating!" "No Sans." Chara sat up, "I don't wanna hurt you any. I let myself get carried away a lot, you know that." "Well..umm." He began to turn blue and stutter, "I..wouldn't mind doing it again." "Are you sure?" He nodded quickly, holding out his hands, eyes closed shut tight. "Sans. If you don't want to do something like this, I am ok with that. I'm just happy to be with you. I talked to Undyne so I know why it's so..important." Sans held out his hands, eyes still closed shut and she smiled. He shivered slightly as she took his hand, placing it over her glowing soul. His eye sockets slowly opened as she lowered her hands, leaving him in control. "I'm sorry it's not a human soul anymore.." "It's still reddish." Sans said as he poked it with his finger, causing her to shiver. "It's still Chara's soul." He held his chest as his own was glowing its bright blue color. "What..if I hurt your soul like your..other boyfriends?" "You really did pay attention to everything I said huh?" Her hand rested on his face. "Sans, you saved me. Look, you can kinda see the blue spot..as cliche' as it sounds, you fixed my heart." She hugged him tightly and he slightly yiped as their souls brushed against each other. "I love you Sans." She whispered, holding him closer.

Sans stired in the sheets the next morning, flipping over and seeing Chara laying there. He covered his mouth, sitting up quickly and looked under the blankets. He stiffened even more when she flipped over and laid her arm across his lap. "Good Morning Sans." He made a embarrassed and slightly scared noise. "Don't worry. Nothing happened. You were afraid of waking your brother up, so I took us back to Dad's place." She rubbed her head against him. "I've haven't woke up with someone in my bed and didn't feel disgusted in a long time." He continued making noises, completely embarrassed. "Come on. I should probably sneak you home before your brother kills me." "Papyrus wouldn't do that. He'd just be very unhappy..and probably torture you with puns." Sans said, pulling his boots on. "Do..you really like that scarf?" He asked, heading out the door after her. "I love it. I will never take it off." The two skellys snuck down the stairs and headed towards the basement when they heard a throat cleared. "You really should offer your guests some tea." They turned back, seeing the giant monster there. "Lord Toriel! I was just helping Chara home! Yeah! She stayed at our house last night and I wanted to walk her home safe." "Please Sans, it's Asgore, and your not a very good liar." "I'm sorry." "What exactly were you two doing?" "Nothing you and Papyrus weren't doing." "You better not have been!" Asgore yelled and then blushed as Chara crossed her arms. "So that is his hoodie over on the chair." She chuckled as her soul suddenly turned blue and she was lifted up to the ceiling. "I'm sorry Papyrus, I tried to let you sleep in." "Eh, no problem. It looks like I was gonna have to anyway." He said, coming out of the kitchen. "Sans. Why are you here?" "Why are you here big brother?!" He gasped. "Are you and Lord Toriel finally?!" Papyrus started to blush as Asgore put his hands on the skeleton's shoulders, causing him to drop Chara. "Yes Sans. Your brother and I have been..going out for the past few months. We didn't want to let you know and worry you. You already put so much weight on your own shoulders." Sans ran over, hugging his brother. "No! I'm happy! My brother is obsessed with you!" "Sannss." "No Sans me! I wanna hear all about it!" Asgore chuckled, "Alright then. Please, come into the kitchen."

He lead the shorter skeleton off as Papyrus suddenly turned towards the woman trying to sneak out. "So. You finally made your move?" "Well.." She nervously looked back at him. "He might have?" "Haha. Wait, Sans? Seriously?" "He's not as naive as you think he is! Well..he is but, he's actually very bright too!" Papyrus walked past her, pulling his hoodie on. "I got decent sleep, which doesn't happen often. Come on kid, before I decide to take a nap." "Well..that went better then I expected." She chuckled, chasing after him. "I hope you don't mind an audience today." He laughed as they entered the dumpster, seeing Alphys and Undyne sitting there, comfortably. "Yeah! Get him punk!" "Sorry, Chara. I know this must be embarrassing." "Embarrassing? Nah, why would it be. I will kill you Papyrus." "So how does this work? Do you like, summon bones or anything, like Sans. Is it a skeleton thing?" Alphys said as Undyne was typing on her phone. "No..not quiet. I've been watching over the data for a while and I think I know the answer." "Yeah you do! That's cause your smart!" Alphys said, putting her arm around the redhead. They watched as Chara ran around like a nut, trying to avoid his lazily thrown bones here and there. After some time Chara sat on the ground and started laughing. "What's the use." She put her hands on her head and started to cry as well. "I'm not even..r. I can't use magic." "Don't give up punk!" "No!" She pulled herself to her feet. "I was like a test tube experiment. I'm not even a real monster! I will probably never use magic. Ugh, how am I suppose to do anything right! I can't ask for help cause she will just ensnare u all again and I can't fight her alone because I don't have determination.." "You can do it Chara!" She looked up seeing Sans and Asgore sitting with the group. "What are? Who told you two?!" Alphys scratched her face, "My bad. I was asking for advice and it kinda slipped out. I mean, come on. We all want to support you! You cant keep hiding things from us!" Alphys said, flexing her arm. "Why didn't you tell me this was how you were getting hurt!" "I didn't want you to worry." "I worried more not knowing!" The skeleton yelled, causing her to smile. "Chara! I have an idea." Undyne hurried down and leaned over , whispering in her earholes. "I might as well give up. I've never done anything right before." Chara sighed. "Just try it! Everyone's magic comes from some form of a catalyst. Alphys halibut. Sans hands." Undyne yelled stepping back.

Chara shifted into a defensive position. "Now, quiet everything around you. Close your eyes. Focus on Papyrus. What does he mean to you? How does he make you feel, think? See?" A bone came flying at her and she heard gasps and someone say "holy shit." Her eyes hesitantly opened and she saw a bone in front of her, Paps broken on the ground. He started snickering, "Well. It looks like a bone." Udyne walked over frowning, "its something..but why does it look like..almost a drawing?" "You guys don't see it?!" Alphys ran over, grabbing Undynes head and point in it upwards. "Holy..shit." She whispered as Chara looked down at her arm. An orangeish magic flowed from it and above her was a small transparent gaster blaster in a twisted orange hood. "Paps isn't that?" "Yes." He answered the scientist. Sans put his hand on his chin, contemplating and snapped his fingers. "Chara! Its your tattoo! The one of death!" "Your..magic is connected to your art..in a way." "My memories." Charas grinned widened, "I can feel it." Her eye glowed red slightly, much as she seen her skeleton family had before. "Welp." Another bone went flying at her and the blasters eye glowed. As she swing her arm, it painted bone after bone in the air with it, defending against every attack. "Teach me more!" "How is this possible?" Chara started up the throne room stairs. "Remember that last shot? It wasn't only from Sans. We just told you that so you would be more willing to take it. Everyone donated a little of their magic." She entered the throne room, hands in her pockets, head and most of her upper body covered in the scarf. "Well well, if it isn't the idiot trash bag. What are you doing here? Unless your bringing me a human soul." "I was at one point." She snapped her fingers and her slowly approaching beasts stopped. "Look here! Chara! How unpleasant to see you. I though you ya know." She slide her finger across her throat. Chara shrugged her shoulders, "I did. Just needed a reset. I know you took my memories you bitch." "Oh my. Bold now are we? Where the little coward I oh so love." "She grew up. Got a better head on her shoulders." "Well, here we go again I suppose." Suddenly a flame formed around them, keeping her trapped in the room. "Not this time. I promised someone that I would help them. After all, they kept me safe from you."

She started laughing, turning back, "Do you think your safe from me? I took your soul once. I can do it again. We've been here already before. We both know what happens. Your friends will run up, I'll capture them, you'll reset in a desperate attempt to save them. Nothing new. Here, let me get to it quickly for you!" A bone went flying at her as she dodged it, glaring back at the woman as she pulled the scarf free, throwing it behind her, the corporal blaster hovering behind her. "I changed the prices of our game a bit." "Hahha. Look at that. You can get uglier. You think just cause your a monster now, you'll change anything." She shrugged her shoulders, another bone forming to block the knife. "Your weak without determination. That's why I got you before again and again. And this time will be no different. I can just absorb you like I did the queen and gain more power. Another human will come. They always do." She jumped back, sending her two beasts forward. The orange magi transformed as a blast of lighting paralyzed the two beasts. In place of the faster blaster was the dragon and sea serpent. "I never had much determination in the first place. I have something just as strong now. Hell, stronger even, it sure saved my soul. I am sorry that I can not save you. But don't be afraid, when I was like you, I heard you. You may sleep now." She held out her hands, sending a trio of spears through the beasts, their screams filled the room, causing her to tear up and got a knife barley mission her soul. Her 20 HP dropping down to half that. "Your tricks are interesting, but they leave you open like a fool." Frisk laughed and them stepped back, shaking slightly. A faint lance appeared and sent her flying. The human almost seemed in shock. Dads trident...so something does haunt you. Is it the memories of before? When you manipulated your brother into sharing his soul. The crushing look on your parents face when they found you both dead and dying. You've died once before too. And that fear is still with you. Of going back to sleep alone in that garden? Or being trapped deep down where no one can hear you scream? You know what its like to lose everything you know? I had it all along, but when I looked at faces, it ment nothing., so I understand how you both could have felt. Well, back when you were "human." He feels that way now doesn't he?" Chara panted, feeling tired and low of energy.

She went against everyone's word and as soon as she could comfortably summon her magic, went up here. She couldn't keep putting of her obvious fate. Weather it was down here or on the surface. She was dragged back to this mountain every time. She couldn't jus leave the timeline she created. She let woke Frisk from deep in Temmie. She let the girl take her soul and go on her genocide. She even opened the door for her to take the queens power for her own. This was her destiny. She stared at her bleeding soul and smiled. "I can't defeat you huh? You would just take the human souls and reset over and over again huh?" "So there is some brain in that empty skull." Her eye glowed brighter as her grinned turned almost evil. "That's OK. I'm not here to stop you. I'm here to save him!" Her arm started glowing a bright blue and she held it back, readying herself for the girls strike. "I made a promise." Frisk vanished and appeared before the skeleton as she froze in the air. "I learned that fighting down here is all magical. Papyrus and Sans blue attacks. Alphys ability to keep you from moving. Even Undyne can change a souls abilities with help of science. Your ability to straight up take over a soul even as a human." Frisk started down at her soul as bits of red and blue swirled around it. "And what do you think you can do? Remember our fight with the trashbags. I can keep coming back. But you can't can you? Your a a monster now. You can't reset anymore! If I kill you here, you'll disappear, barley a memory." Frisk readied her knife and charged through the force Chara was putting on her soul and as she charged woman, everything suddenly vanished. "What? Where the hell?!" She looked around, seeing only darkness as Chara walked right through her. " **Don't ignore me!"** She turned to swipe at her, but the skeleton appeared corporeal. She continued forward to a small flower bed, seeing a child sitting there crying, holding a soul in his lap. "Hey." He looked up at her as she sat down. "Striped sweater. Nice. Looks good on you." "Who are you?" Her smile widened and for a second her human form flashed before his eyes. "It's me. The human."


	9. Monster Kid

Frisk continued to scream and yell at them as they ignored her. Either they couldn't hear her at all, or they were very good at tuning her out as she slashed at the skeleton. "Your not a human. Your a monster!" "Yeah, I guess I am." She leaned back on her palms. "I guess like you, I had to get a new body." "Did..did you fall too?" "Yep. Afraid so." "I don't wanna do any of this anymore! She..she hurt Mom." He looked down at the soul in his lap. "Wow. Your pretty brave huh?" "What?" She pointed towards the white soul, "You kept your mom safe all these years from your sister." "Not really. I'm just a crybaby. I lost control and she completely took us over." "Hey, she did it to me too. You remember that." "Yes..." "Why did you keep my memories safe?" The child looked up at her. "You don't even know me." "Because after a few resets..after the way the human souls turned on me that one timeline...and you wouldn't kill me..I realized that you weren't Frisk, but then I had lead you into your own death out of my selfishness..then after watching her kill Mom...I couldn't take it anymore. She used her soul to create a new form out of Temmie for us..well..for her. Mom's really strong you know. She's a boss monster." "Yeah. But your really strong too. I mean, you came to my dreams every night to assure me I wouldn't be forgotten." She pulled out her cellphone and opened a file. "I did this for you." He hesitantly took the phone. A video started playing.

 _"Hey..um..Chara here. I've been working on this painting." The phone moved over towards the wall moral and approached it as the human continued to talk. "I wanted to leave a piece of me before I completely forget everything. All these monsters are so nice to me. Heh, if they knew what kind of person I really was they wouldn't want anything to do with me. Every day I wake up and more of my memory fades." She held her wrists up on the screen, "I've debated on it many times..but he always stops me..the skeleton...ugh. See! I can't even remember his name half the time..I can only remember blueberry..Anyway, this guy right here." The phone was moved towards the small doodle of the yellow monster child. "If anyone remembers this kid, please remember him fondly. Before I..last reset..before..someone did something, he told me he was sorry and scared cause he didn't exist anymore. I..recognized him from something..some video I think. But his name is Monster Kid, he's the adopted child of the royal family and he's pretty freaking brave, even if he says he's a crybaby. I mean, I am and I have way less courage then him. No one deserves to..die that young, so here it is Monster Kid. Next dream we have together, I'll tell you more about it, now that you'd be able to see it too. And hey, your Dad misses you._ "

The video ended and she closed it, hearing the child bawling his eyes out. "Even when I was in that..amalgamate form you still came to see me, assured I was safe..why?" "Mom told me about everything she had done. The new war on humans she planned. Killing all those other children. I told her I hated it! I was devastated when my sister died. And even though she's kinda evil, I still love her! She was my family...but if she got your soul too, then everyone would be destroyed. You were the key to stopping it. All the resets with all the other children, everything ended the same. Dieing at the hands of Queen Toriel..of mom. But you were diffrent somehow. I think it's because your soul resenated so smiliar to Frisk's..I don't know." "You know." She placed her hand atop his head. "I'd like to have a kid like you someday." "Me?! But I'm a hyperactive crybaby so Frisk used to call me." "Yeah. I..actully always wanted kids, heh, but my lifestyle would never allow such a thing. The teenagers at Snowdin, great kids, and alot more mature then people give them credit for. Yeah. I'd like a son just like you. Your parents must be proud of you." He started crying more. "But I can't do anything in here! Eventully, even if you stop Frisk, I will go back to being Temmie. No love, no happiness, just a shell of a monster." The skeleton grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "We can be friends if you want. Even when you can't remember. I'll remember you and I'll share my love with you like my friends had with me." "You will?" She held him back, "That's why I'm here." She stood up, holding out her hand, "Come on. You don't need to hold onto Frisk anymore. You won't be alone." The kid stood up. "Will you hold onto Mom's soul? I have no arms." Chara smiled, taking the soul in her hand as her eye started glowing.

 **"You think you can just leave here?! This is MY SOUL! I AM IN CONTROL HERE!"** "Not anymore Frisk! I'm sorry. I miss you so much but what we are doing is wrong!" Monster Kid yelled as the soul in the skeleton's hand started glowing. "Didn't you realize what I was doing?" The knife shook in her hand as her eyes watched the bony hands form around the soul. "Turns out, magic and soul transfusions aren't hard." Frisk's body began to melt slightly. " **What aRE Y Ou D oIN E!"** "Saving them. I can't let you roam free around here. So I'm bringing you back home, trapped in my messed up little mind, together again. She lifted the monster up on her hip and hugged him tightly, caressing her soul with the his and his mothers. There was an explosion of sorts in the throne room, sending chairs and flowers flying. **"You can't forget me Chara. I will always be a part of you. A memory you can't erase. Let your gaurd down agian and I'll be back. I'll always be waiting, and watching."** Chara laid on the ground, seeing the ghost like figure of Monster Kid. _"Thank you Chara. I have opened the barrier with the human souls. I wish I could come see it too but, someone needs to take care of these flowers..when I'm Temmie agian..please forgive me."_ "You have nothing to be forgiven for." She whispered and he knelt down, placing his head agianst hers. "I hope we meet again someday Chara." _"Me too Monster Kid."_ The child vanished as someone came sliding over, hovering over her. "Chara? Chara wake up!" Her focus came back as Sans was hovering over her crying. "Are you stupid! You couldn't have gotten yourself killed! Why didn't you tell us! We would have came to help! You always have the Magnificent Sans by your side!" "It's something I had to do." She placed her hand on his face as he started laughing, resting his head against hers. "Your so stupid, just like Papyrus." "Yep." Undyne ran over as Chara sat up. "Chara! Where is all your HP! Did..Frisk do this? How did you open the barrier? You don't have a human soul anymore!" Someone walked over and held out their hand. Alphys and Sans blushed, "Queen Toriel?!" Chara looked up at the large goat monster. "It seems you saved me from my prision hum..I mean..Chara." She hesitantly took the woman's hand and was brought up to her feet.

"Toriel! I'm so sorry! Back then, I just let her right in to take your soul. I didn't even try and fight back or anything and." "It's alright. I'm the one to apologize. I had forgotten how happy I had been back with my own family. I was so wrapped up in this war and wanting to make things better for the monsters down here that I forgot myself in all that. Even if it was short, the time I spent with my child again, I wouldn't trade it for the world. You showed me something that I haven't felt in so long. Love again. Your friend's love for you..your love for each other." Sans grabbed the skeleton's hand. "You shared your love with me and my child. You could have just walked away..the fight no longer concerned you." Chara smiled weakly, "I promised someone that I'd return the favor." Toriel smiled and then bowed. "Thank you Chara, for saving my children." "They did all the work." She looked back at the group all piling up in the doorway, listening in but pretending they weren't there. "I was just here." A hand rested on her head as Paps leaned down. "Not bad kid." "That was awesome Punk! We watched the whole thing from out here..the fire kept us from coming in, probably for the better. You really knocked the crap out of that human!" Asgore moved past them and knelt down, "My child. Are you ok? Your body is beaten so badly." "I'm ok Dad." "Asgore?" He frowned, standing up, seeing Toriel standing there blushing. "I missed you. Do you want some tea or anything? The barrier is broken, maybe we can go together and see the surface." "You owe this child an apology! Do you know the torment you put her through! Everyone labeled her as a murderer. Where have you been off hiding this whole time? Tearing the souls out of more human children right?! You could have opened the barrier long ago, but you didn't. Your hesitance caused monsters their lives!" They stepped back as Asgore continued to rant. "I've never seen this side of Dad before." Chara whispered and Undyne puled at her coat top, "They divorced on not the best of terms." Papyrus walked over, placing his hand on the giant's shoulder. "Your gonna blow a fuse and I don't have anyone I can replace you with." The man laughed calming down. "Your right. It is a happy occasion! Let's go see the surface anyone. The light's rays feel warm." Paps lead the giant off as he glanced back at the queen, eye glowing slightly with a wink, as to say, he's mine now.

Alphys coughed slightly and held out her hand, "Wanna go see the surface?" Undyne blushed and took her hand, yammering on as she suddenly lifted the scientist and carried her off past the barrier. Chara sighed and collapsed under her weight. "Using magic is exhausting." "You..healed the queen didn't you?" Sans turned and knelt down. "You..healed me back then too..by using your HP." "I did huh? Guess I never really realized it." "Please, don't go off and do something stupid like that again! If my girlfriend went off and died..I..I don't think I could call myself Magnificent anymore if I couldn't even keep you safe again." "Come on. You always wanted to see the surface right?" She stood up, leading the way through the barrier. The monsters stood in awe at the top of the mountain, staring out past the trees and to the city below. The sun was rising, time continuing on the next day that many thought would never happen. "What is that thing Bro?" Sans asked, squeezing between Papyrus and Asgore. "That is the sun." "Whoa! It's so big and shiny." His eyes grew stary. "Ya know." Paps shrugged his shoulders. "It's been a long time since monsters were on the surface." "Yes it has. We might need a go to person. Someone to communicate between the monsters and the humans." They turned towards Chara who finally noticed their stares and blushed slightly. "Ya kidding right? I kinda have a bad rep up here. Besides. I'm just a monster now too." "Then! The Magnificent Sans will be the Royal Ambassador! I love humans!" "I'm sure they'd love you too bro." Papyrus chuckled. "They would! I'm adorable!" He grinned widely. "Come on! Work is never done! There is so much to do!" Sans ran down the cliff side "Heck yeah! I wanna see how tough these humans really are!" Alphys ran after him. "Oh no. Guys! Don't scare the humans! They are weary of new things!" Undyne hurried after. "Oh my. Asgore would you like to." "I have nothing else to say to you right now." He interrupted as the queen went down herself.

"I guess you did it huh kid?" Chara looked over at Papyrus who walked over to her. "I'm sorry I distrusted you for so long. You don't give up to easily huh?" "I used too. It only led to more trouble...is this ok? This tomorrow? I know you never saw any point on returning to the surface but.." "Might give it a shot for a while. Be nice to find some of that human green you always have." They both started chuckling. "Chara?" Asgore came over. "Where will you go now? I mean, if you don't have anywhere to be, you.." "I maybe was kinda hoping to stay with my Dad." "Oh..I see. Well." She hugged the giant monster, "I know the perfect place for your house. You'd love it." Asgore teared up slightly and hugged the skeleton. The next few weeks were a tiring and constant force against nature. As soon as reports of monsters in town were filed, it didn't take long for the government to step in. Queen Toriel and Sans constantly met with the local mayor and other high officials, setting up treaties and agreements. It would take a long time for people to get used to having monsters around, so they were only permitted to build up in the mountains and at the base for now. Many didn't seem to mind and others chose to stay in the underground. NNT's tv show took off with the human audience, despite him broadcasting in the underground. The Undernet became a hit on it's own through the internet as it was a safe way for people and monsters to interact. Undyne had been assigned to specifically handle the the entire program and was excited to be working with other intelligent humans. Asgore was given funding for a mixed school, allowing small humans and monsters to slowly interact in a classroom setting together. They say he bribed the mayor with gifts of pies, but his teddy bear attitude was too sweet to ignore. It took Papyrus a very long time to begin to settle in the fact that maybe things wouldn't reset this time. That pit always sat in the bottom of his stomach as Temmie was still wondering about, but never far from Asgore's home. No one else had any idea who he really was, but he seemed content, even if not very happy.

"Chara, it's really dark out. Where are you taking me?" "Come on." She laughed, leading the skeleton through the dark woods, shining her flashlight about to lead the way. "Couldn't we do this during the day when it was safer." "Nope." The entered a small clearing in the trees and stopped. "What is so important Chara? The Magnificent Sans need's his beauty sleep in order to stay this handsome." She grabbed his head gently, turning it upwards. "Wow." "You can't see this from town. There are too many lights. I know that it's not the same as the ceiling stars of Waterfall but." "IT's beautiful!" His eyes glowed bright and stary. "There are so many." "More then you'll ever be able to count." Chara smiled, hand digging in her pocket nervously. "So...umm." He blunked looking back at her slightly. "What's wr.." She was on her knee, fumbling with a box in her hand. "I know we joked about it before but..would you..have any interest at all in marrying me?" He turned completely, bright blue as his eye sockets were dark. "I mean!" Chara stood up, "It's cool. I understand. It's a lot to ask for for the Royal Ambassador. I just..never felt so right about something in my life." "Yes!" She looked back at him as he started crying. "I still keep that picture in my pocket!" He dug out an old and crinkled drawing. Chara laughing, crying as well. "You scared the shit out of me with your silence. So he still thinks you drew that huh?" Sans smiled, wiping away his tears. "Yeah. I love my brother, but he can be so overly protective. It took him forever to let me start making tacos on my own!" She held up a small silver band. "I know it's not much but I don't really have alot of money." He pulled off his glove and held out his hand and she took it gently. "I'm not used to holding your hand without gloves on." "They make my hands look bigger." "It's ok. I have short baby hands too." Chara laughed, putting the ring on and resting her head against his. "I love you Sans." "I love you more Chara. And do not worry I will make an excellent husband!" They tensed up, hearing something in the woods and a large bone came from no where, smashing Stygian Chara and sent her flying. "Papyrus!" Sans yelled as his arguing about privacy and beating up sister in laws echoed through out the trees.

They had their wedding in Waterfall. She wanted to take the bad memory connected to the area and replace it for Sans. Their favorite place in the Underground had been tainted for them, now restored. They argued over the wedding for months, being as he wanted something super amazing and felt it was suppose to be fancy cause Nabstabot's shows always had extravagant weddings, where Chara wanted it simple and homely, never liking big parties in the first place. Her and the tall skeleton's friendship had long since been repaired and not long after, he finally let his brother have a home of his own, moving in with Asgore's little place by the mountain clearing. The house sat in a beautiful field of wild flowers, with colors Asgore never imagined in a flower. The separation never really mattered for their surface homes were blocks away from each other, and occasionally Chara would wonder to her Dads for a night, or Papyrus would crash on his brother's couch out of habit. It was stressful being the wife of the Royal Ambassador, but she never felt something was so real in her life then the years following since then. No more cutting or running from cops. No more worrying about her heart being broken or having to constantly move around. But now and again, the agonizing fear that none of this was real still haunted her. You couldn't give someone a new life and face and expect personalities or thoughts to completely change. Papyrus was the only one she could mention such thoughts too as he would understand. Fate forced her into underground in the first place, kept her from dieing, kept her from leaving. If none of this let her know her life was real, the answer she got knocking on her Dad's door a cold raining night would. "It's pouring rain child. What are you doing here?" "I needed to talk to you Dad. Can I come in please?" He closed the door. "Let me go get you a towel." "Is Paps here?" "He's out at Muffet's, but he'd be home sometime in the next hour or so. He usually is. Don't tell him that I've been slowly paying off his tab at Muffet's." Chara chuckled. "Yeah, that might make him mad to the bone." She chuckled.

Asgore came back out finding the skeleton on big chair, crying slightly. "My child. What is wrong?" "I think I messed up." She gripped her sweater tightly. "Well, your in wet clothes if that's what you mean." "No. Something's wrong with me." Asgore handed her the towel as she started drying her bones off. "Do you need me to call Undyne?" "No..no I don't want anyone else to worry..I haven't even told Sans yet." She looked at the silver band on her finger, adjusting it nervously. "Well, what is the matter." "How much do you know about skeletons?" "Well, a good bit. I am a teacher after all." "Can skeletons gain weight? I mean, we're just bone but." "What are you talking about." She pulled off her sweater, keeping her tank top on as Asgore just stared. "I've felt sick and hungry all the time. I can't control my magic and when I try to use it it sends weird vibes in my bones. Then there is this." He looked at the torso cavity below her ribs. There was a strange, jelly like magic filled in it, it was see through, but there wasn't anything inside. "I thought our magic was in our souls. Why is it in all this? Look." She grabbed his hand, pressing it against the jelly like substance. "It's solid?" "Exactly? I asked Nabstabot about his, cause it was similar and he said it's a tank to hold his soul and connect it to his body. I'm scared that I'm gonna..melt back into that horrible form." "Holy shit. Your pregnant." They turned seeing Papyrus there who started laughing, "Holy shit, like. I never thought he'd have it in him." "I"M WHAT?!" He walked over, kneeling down. "But I..we never? How does that even work?! Oh god, I can't be I'm not ready. I can't be a." She tensed up as his hand brushed against it. "Let me see your soul." "What?!" He held out his hand and she hesitated as her soul appeared. "Look." She leaned over and saw a tiny heart beating in response to her's in the gel. "Congrads kid. It's a soul." She rested her hands on the jelly. "Your not gonna kill me?" She chuckled. "Papyrus. Your gonna be an uncle!" Asgore grabbed the skeleton who blushed and then started laughing, "Your gonna be a grampa." "That is a little strange isn't it?" Chara grabbed Paps hoodie from the chair and ran out the door.

She disappeared that night. Months went by and no one had seen her. She called Sans every other night to assure him she was ok. Papyrus was slightly pissed off that Sans still had no idea what was going on. Anytime he tried to call her, she wouldn't pick up. One day, there was a knock at Sans door, but no one was there. There was a bag full of money though, no indication of where it came from, but it came with a disturbing set of forms. His phone rang as he read through the papers. "Hello?" _"Did the money come in?_ " "What? Chara! This papers it says..your dead." _"I technically am. I told you I was in with some bad people. I...I had to cut off any ties I had left. This is the money I made with everything I got rid off. I'm sorry to worry you."_ "Why do we need this kind of money!?" _"It's not so much the money as I needed to tell a lot of people I'm dead."_ He looked up from his phone, seeing the skeleton standing there. "Chara!" He ran over and hugged her tightly. "Where did you go?! Where have you been? I was worried sick. Why did you just leave without saying anything!" "I missed you too. I'll tell you inside." She sat on the couch, kicking her boots off. "The place is still as clean as ever." Sans jumped on the couch, grabbing her hands. "Please tell me whats going on! I was so scared." "You know how I have a shady life? I had a lot of valuables that arn't safe to hold onto. So I sold everything, cut off ties from loan sharks and some drug dealers and..well..registered my death." "But why?" Her hands rested in her hoodie pocket. "So I could start over. So you'd all be safe." "I..I think I kinda get it. But I could have helped." "It's nothing you needed to be concerned with. I was staying with Queen Toriel." 'Really? You were so close! Why didn't you just stay here?!" "I needed...advice.." He leaned forward, staring at her intently, "Your still hiding something aren't you?" "Yeah, kinda...have you..ever thought of being a Dad?" "What? Uh..I've thought of it. I do like kids, but I guess I never thought of having my own."

Chara took his hands and placed them under her hoodie. His eyes grew stary as he lifted the shirt, seeing the jelly belly there, much bigger then it had been before. A small soul could be seen floating around in it. "Chara!? Your?!" "For a while now..I got scared and ran off to the only other monster I knew had kids. She explained it all to me and I feel better about it...but..I had some bad lose ends I had to cut off so that they would be safe." "Oh. I understand now! I'm still mad at you though. I would have helped! Why did you have to be stupid about it!" "I'm sorry." "Is that my child?" Sans asked, pressing his face against it, staring at the tiny soul. "Yeah. I guess it is." "Are you mad at me?" Sans asked and Chara blushed. "Honestly...yeah at first..but I'm kinda excited now. I can feel it's soul beat." "Hey baby soul. This is your dad. Can you feel him? Say hi." The tiny baby soul glowed in her stomach as Sans did as well. "Woowie. Its so small and beautiful." "He looks like your soul." "You can tell its a boy?!" "I can feel it." Chara smiled. "Your amazing Chara! Your creating a tiny monster in there. With a little of my magic and a little of your own. Its amazing." "It kinda is huh?" Woowie. I'm gonna call and tell everyone!" Sans said, grabbing his phone and running off before running back in, grabbing her face and kissed her's so hard you'd think it'd crack. "I love you Chara. I love you baby soul!" He ran off and Chara smiled, looking over at the phone on the table. "Well. Papyrus isn't gonna kill me now." She got up, heading out the door, calling to Sans that she was going to Muffet's but doubt he heard her. "Is this seat taken?" Papyrus chuckled as the woman sat down beside him on the bar stool. "You keep doing this disappearing act kid and I might have to put a tracker on you." He stared down at her trying to adjust on the seat and ended up sitting against the counter instead. "Wow, you got fat." "Jeeze, thanks for the confidence boost." "I just got Sans phone call." "I had to cut off my past. I was scared that if they should find out I'm alive." "I get it just..." He turned slightly, lifting her shirt to stare at the baby soul. "You really scared me kid." "You were scared for me? Or your brother." "Come on buddy old pal. Don't be that way."

"I'm scared myself honestly. I don't know anything about being a Mom." "don't worry. you know Sans is probably already reading up on articles. he will be the coolest Dad, so be the fun mom." "You think I'm fun?" Chara chuckled and Papyrus put his hand around the woman's arm. "I'd never imagined that human kid that fell in the ruins would end up here at the end of this timeline." "Yeah...I guess you don't have to worry about resets anymore." "So what are you gonna name it?" "Him." "Oh?" He leaned over, staring at the soul. "What makes you so sure?" "I can feel it. I'm sorry I ran off Paps." "eh, I would too probably." Sans became super attentive of the woman, almost to the point of paranoia. She was constantly assuring him that she was alright. Ironically, the mayor was quiet excited by their ambassador being a parent, being one themselves. It showed how responsible he was and that soft family side. Undyne was very fascinated by the entire concept. A human soul turned monster healthy creating a new monster soul. Everyone was caring and helping of the soon to be mom. She was uneasy with all the attention, but she would lay about the couch and watch the soul swim around in her belly and get butterflies in her soul and smile brightly. "I like that name babybones. Must be something Paps used to call Sans." She tensed up, holding her stomach as the soul started glowing. "It's ok babysoul." Chara stood up, heading upstairs to where the tired ex sentry was sleeping and crawled into bed next to him, causing him to turn, eyes opening slightly. "Hi sketchpad. Can you not sleep?" "Here." She lifted his hand and placed it on her stomach. The soul moved around happily and his eyes brightened. "He's so active! A healthy body is good for a healthy soul!" "Good, cause I haven't felt right over the last few hours and my HP's been slowly draining." "What?!" He jumped to his feet. "I don't know where Undyne is either, cause I've been calling her and she's not responding." "She's off at the beach with Alphys. Oh god oh god fuck, ok." "Sans? Did you just curse? That was adorable." He suddenly pulled her to her feet and lifted her up, causing her to blush slightly. "Don't hurt yourself Sans!" "Myehahaha! I'm much stronger then I look!" He ran out the front door and headed up the hills towards his brother's house.

"PAPYRUS!" He ran about the man's house, but he was no where to be found. "So It is something to worry about?" Chara chuckled as she was dropped on the chair. The skeleton ran frantically through the house when the front door suddenly was kicked open. "sans! I just got Chara's text! what's going on!" He saw the two of them there and he closed his phone, running over. "what's wrong? what's happening?" "I don't know bro!" "you don't know?! you know everything! you've had your head in books for months!" Papyrus was frantically texted Undyne to come back from her vacation early. "But you know everything!" Sans yelled at his brother. "i don't know about babies!" The taller skeleton yelled, shaking his younger brother. "Sans!" She yelled, holding her stomach. He ran over, climbing up on the chair. "What can I do?! What's happening! What's going on! What am I suppose to do! I can't figure out this puzzle!" "I don't know!" Papyrus's phone began ringing as he put it on speaker. "your on Undyne." _"Sans! Chara! Can you hear me?!"_ "Yes!" _"You need to hold her belly, try and use your magic to stabilize hers! The soul is taking her energy and magic."_ "Like this?" His skeleton hands rested on the jelly. "It's wiggling." _"Papyrus, you should leave."_ "and miss the show?" _"PAPS! This is a personal moment!_ " "i suppose." He chuckled, heading out the front door, placing the phone on the table beside them. Papyrus sunk on the ground, holding his head outside the door, "Why did I have to be in science. I should have became a doctor." _"Ok. Chara. You need to stay conscious! Your already unfamiliar with magic, this is gonna be magic to the extreme. Imagine your summoning your powers and pouring it into a single spot. Your babies soul."_ "You make it sound easy." Chara chuckled. She closed her eyes as the stomach started becoming absorbed into the tiny soul, causing it to grow in size. Chara and Sans soul started glowing as the tiny soul glowed, gently flying up from her stomach. _"Ok! Now take the soul!"_ Their hands hesitantly reached out for the soul as magic swirled around it.

Papyrus had a pile of cigs laying beside him. "Shiiitt." The door opened and Sans came out, his bandanna lose around his neck, HP slightly low and his body exhausted. "bro! how is it?!" Sans sat down beside his brother. "It was a boy..he was a boy. Chara is cleaning him up. IT was..so real... MY training never prepared for anything like this. Papyrus, what if I mess this up. Am I too young to be a Dad? To spacey or hyper active." "Bro." He put his hand around his brother, "Your like, one of the most responsible guys I know. I think you of all people would make a great skeledad." "Paps." "A chip off the old bone." "Noo!" The door opened up and they jumped to their feet, seeing the skeleton standing there, her hp steadied, although low. "Here he is. Ate up all the stomach jelly and everything." They both leaned over, seeing the tiny skeleton in a small onezy. "Here Sans." "This is..my son?" The tiny skeleton was placed in his hands and he nervously shook, staring at it. The tiny babies eyes turned into stars, causing San's to do the same. "My son!" He hugged the baby tightly, running over and putting it up to Papyrus's face. "This is my magnificent babybones!" Papyrus smiled, "He looks just like you. Where'd you get the cute clothes?" Chara leaned against the door side. "Kept it in my pocket. Wasn't sure how..monster labor works." Sans was infatuated by the baby as he sat on the ground, playing with his tiny tiny hands. "Sans!? Papyrus is everything OK?!" Undyne came driving up to the house in Alphys jeep. They saw the skeletons sitting under a tree, a small bundle in Sans arms. "This is my son!" The ambassador yelled as she hurried over, checking Chara over. "Are you alright?! How do you feel. You need to rest." "I'm OK. It wasn't bad at all. We kinda just lifted the soul out and it absorbed the jelly magic in a sort of flash and then there was a baby. Thank you for the help Undyne." "Aww. He has your smile punk." Alphys said, leaning over, "hey little guy." "What's his name?" The two shrugged their shoulders. "We don't really have one yet. He wouldn't understand it anyway so there's no rush."

Chara chuckled as she turned her head where she was laying in Sans lap. Asgore climbed out of the vehicle, having difficulty as he was so big for you. "You are lucky I had a substitute." He walked over as Sans stood up, running over and holding the baby up. "This is my son!" The baby squealed in delight as he was so small, he sat firmly in Asgore's palm. "What a tiny skeleton. He is adorable. My grandchild." Chara stared up at the sky as she drifted to sleep. The exhaust catching up to her. Sans was quick to become the worlds best Dad. He took the kid every where with him in one of those tint baby carriers that strapped to his body. She walked down one day to Asgore's house and sat out in the field. "It's been a while Temmie." The creature stared off, back turned to her. "Yeah whatever." "Wanna meet my kid?" Temmie looked back slightly, seeing her hold up the tiny skeleton. "Looks like all you smiling trash bags Chara." "That's good. I was worried he wouldn't." Temmie walked over, staring the baby in the face who began to smile, holding out his arms. Temmie hesitated and lifted its paw, touching the tiny bones. Temmie blushed slightly, moving forward, staring into his eyes. He felt a feeling of curiosity that he hadn't in a long time as a hand reached out and started to pet his head. "Hey, what the hell! Don't touch me!" Chara gripped tighter onto his hair, keeping him from running. "Come on human, let me go!" "Nope. It's skeleton now to you Monster Kid." "Don't call me that!" The creature ran off, disappearing further up the mountain. The grass moved around them as footsteps approached. "Well if that doesn't prove to you this is real." She looked up at Papyrus who put his hand around her shoulder. "You did good kid." "Thank you Papyrus. I guess I can stop worrying about if this is real or not." She was pressing her finger against his face. "The ultimate proof of my existence huh." She chuckled. "I love you my tiny blueberry."

Fin~


End file.
